Black Shappire
by Bad Sector
Summary: Gastrea, makhluk yang membawa ancaman bagi umat manusia. Manusia mencoba bertahan hidup disana dengan dinding varanium sebagai pelindung. Naruto, seorang remaja yang tinggal di area Tokyo menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa. Tanpa ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Mampukah dia menjaga kedamaian dunia?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Black Sapphire

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Black bullet bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Gastrea, makhluk yang membawa ancaman bagi umat manusia. Manusia mencoba bertahan hidup disana dengan dinding varanium sebagai pelindung. Naruto, seorang remaja yang tinggal di area Tokyo menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa. Tanpa ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Mampukah dia menjaga kedamaian dunia?

Chapter 1 : Haki

Naruto POV

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tinggal di area Tokyo. Ya, bisa dibilang aku baru saja tinggal disini beberapa hari yang lalu. Markas pusat memberiku tugas di wilayah Tokyo. Markas Pusat? Oh iya, Aku merupakan seorang Promotor. Jujur, pekerjaan kali ini termasuk rahasia dan hanya seitenshi kakek tua itu saja yang tahu. Entah ancaman apa yang mereka alami sampai markas pusat mengutusku kesini. Memang tidak masalah sih, hitung-hitung pulang kampung sejenak. Aku penasaran apa Kisara sudah besar ya? Aduh! Kenapa aku bicara kayak kakek-kakek, umurku baru 16 tahun. IP rangking? Kalian menanyakan IP rangking ku? Aku Promotor dengan IP rangking Khusus. IP rangking ku adalah 0. Aneh kan? Biasanya angkanya kelihatan bagus tapi untukku Cuma angka Nol yang diberikan. Markas pusat mungkin pusing melihatku melawan 9 ekor stage IV Cuma bersama dengan inisiatorku.

END POV

"Nii-san! Sudah kubilang jangan melamun! Ini hari pertama kamu kesekolah ! jangan melamun tidak jelas seperti itu!" teriak Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut biru muda panjangpada Naruto yang melamun menatap makanan paginya.

"oke-oke, Shiro. Kau juga masuk sekolah hari ini kan?" kata Naruto dengan nada super malas. Menurutnya biarkan saja dia mengkhayal. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuknya.

" Mou, kau selalu saja begitu. Ingat hari ini hari pertama pekerjaanmu dimulai" ingat Shiro.

"iya-iya" balas naruto. Naruto dan Shiropun menghabiskan Sarapan mereka dan pergi mengantar Shiro ke sekolahnya.

Skip Time

Setelah mengantar Shiro ke sekolahnya, Narutopun pergi menuju sekolah tempat ia akan belajar nanti. Akhirnya dia sampai ditempat yang dia tujuh. "hmm, jadi init oh SMA Magata" komentar Naruto. "baiklah, aku masuk saja" lanjutnya

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju Kantor administrasi sekolah, kelihatannya nasib buruk sedang menemuinya. "DORR!" sebuah bunyi tembakan terdengar di telinganya dan sebuah peluru mengarah kearahnya. Dengan sigap Naruto menunduk sambil melihat kearah datangnya suara itu. "gila!" batinnya.

Matanya menangkap seorang gadis dengan katana ditangan dan Seorang gadis lainnya sedang memegang kipas dan pistol.

"Miori! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Apa maksudmu mengajak Rentaro bekerja kepadamu?!" teriak gadis yang memegang Katana yang diarahkan ke gadis yang bernama Miori itu.

"fufufu, tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan. Saying sekali jika Rentaro harus bekerja di kantor kecil milikmu" balas Miori dengan nada menghina

Naruto yang berniat pergi harus menahan niatnya karena kantor administrasi berada di depan kedua gadis itu. "sial" batin Naruto

Narutopun mengambil inisiatif untuk melerai mereka berdua. "permisi, sebaiknya kalian berdua tidak bertengkar disini. Ini adalah sekolah dan tidak diizinkan membawa senjata api." Ingat Naruto

"berisik!" kata mereka berdua tanpa melihat Naruto. Akan tetapi, ketika mereka berbalik menatap Naruto tiba-tiba Mereka terdiam. "K-kau?" tanya Kisara.

Naruto merasa bingung dengan perkataan Kisara. "aku?" tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri

"N-naruto kan?" tanya Kisara.

"iya, eto….. darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto

"Aku Kisara! Kisara Tendou! Kau ingat kan?!" tanya Kisara

"Kisara?! Ahahahha kau pasti bercanda, Kisara yang ku kenal dadanya rata dan tempramennya jelek hahaha" balas naruto dengan tawa tanpa dosa

"Bruaakkhhhhhh!" Kisara menggunakan gagang katananya dan menghantamkannya keperut Naruto. Naruto tersungkur menahan sakit.

"T-ternyata kau memang Kisara! D-dari mana kau dapat dada itu? Silikonkah?!" tambah Naruto yang menuang minyak dalam kobaran api.

"Bruakh!" "Bugh!" Kisara tanpa ampun menghantam Naruto dengan Katananya.

"A-ampun! Aku percaya sekarang" mohon Naruto

Naruto lalu berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri pada Miori yang dari tadi hanya bengong melihat Naruto.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam Kenal" kata naruto sambil menundukan pounggungnya.

"M-miori Shiba" balas Miori dengan nada gagap. "aku baru tahu Kisara punya teman setampan ini selain Rentaro-kun" Batinnya

"Naruto, kapan kau pulang ke jepang hah?" tanya Kisara

"hmm, beberapa hari yang lalu, orang tuaku mengirimku lagi kesini. Katanya disini lebih aman daripada di jerman" kata naruto

"oh, begitu . Kalau begitu kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kisara

"hmm, tentu sekolah lah." Jawab naruto. "aku mau kekantor administrasi dulu" kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua

Dikelas, tampak sensei memperkenalkan seoraang murid baru. "baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu" kata Sensei

"baik, Ohayou Minna. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum gembira

Sementara itu, para gadis terpesona dengan Naruto. Termasuk Kisara yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Naruto. "baiklah, Uzumaki-san. Kau duduk disebelah Satomi-kun. Satomi-kun! angkat tanganmu" perintah sensei

Nampak seorang murid dengan rambut biru gelap mengangkat tangannya. Naruto pun duduk disana. "salam kenal, Uzumaki-san" kata Rentaro sambil tersenyum.

"naruto saja" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus. Rentaro tertawa kecil melihatnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan pelajaran mereka seperti biasa

Tak terasa, bel pulangpun berbunyi. Tampak Naruto berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat seorang pria paruh baya merintih kesakitan. "T-tolong aku!" teriak pria tersebutt. Naruto bergegas berniat menghampiri tapi Naruto menghentikan niatnya ketika melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut merah orange datang dan menghampiri pria tersebut. "sudahlah, infeksimu sudah lebih dari 50% kami tidak dapat menolongmu lagi"

"K-kumohon tolong aku! Arrrrggggggg!" pria tersebut berubah menjadi semacam laba-laba raksasa dan mencoba menyerang gadis itu. Gadis itu dengan sigap menghindar

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut berniat menolong tapi dia teringat akan perintah misi rahasianya. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil jaket hitamnya dari tas dan menggunakannya serta memakai tutp mulut dan menaikkan Hoddie jaketnya menutupi bagian rambutnya. Ia lalu merobek sedikit celana sekolahnya agar tidak ketahuan.

"Enju!" teriak Sebuah suara yang dikenal oleh Naruto. Ya,betul. Rentaro sedang berteriak memanggil gadis berambut merah tadi sambil menodongkan pistolnya kearah laba-laba itu dan menembaknya. "Dorr! Dorrr!Dorrrr!" bunyi pistol tersebut memuntahkan peluruhnya menuju laba-laba itu

"tenanglah, rentaro. Heyyaahhhh!" teriak Enju sambil menedang kepala laba-laba tersebut sampai dia mati. Tiba-tiba Enju melihat ada laba-laba lain dibelakan Rentaro

"Rentaro! Awas!" teriak enju yang mengingatkan Rentaro

Rentaro langsung berbalik dan tidak sempat melawan karena lawannya sudah sangat dekat. Dia hanya bisa membulatkan mata melihat bahaya.

"Bruakh!" naruto dengan sigap menendang lab-laba tersebut sampai terkoyak isi perutnya. Rentaro yang menyaksikan hanya bisa terkejut. "B-bagaimana bisa?! Dia bukan inisiator tapi tenaganya sekuat itu" pikir Rentaro

Naruto lalu menghampiri rentaro. "kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto pada Rentaro.

"I-iya" jawab rentaro. "siapa kau?" tanyanya

"aku? Maaf, kau tidak boleh tahu sekarang, tapi tenang saj. Aku bukanlah orang jahat." Kata Naruto sambil melompat tinggi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih bengong. "T-tinggi sekali lompatanya!" batin mereka berdua.

Enju lalu menghampiri rentaro. "siapa dia?" tanya Enju.

"Entahlah, tapi dia sungguh kuat" komentar rentaro

Sementara itu.

Naruto akhirnya tiba di rumah. "wah, untung saja tidak ketahuan tadi" keluh Naruto.

"ketahuan apanya?" sebuah suara dinginnan sadis mengalun ketelinga Naruto. Naruto dengan amat perlahan menoleh dan melihat Sora telah memandang Naruto dengan mata tajam dan tampak aura hitam menyelimuti badannya,.

"T-tunggu dulu! Biar aku jelaskan!" kata Naruto. Naruto lalu menjelaskan apa yang dialaminya tadi.

Shiro yang mendengar hannya dapat menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah, lain kali berhati-hatilah lagipula kita mendapat tugas malam ini" kata Shiro

"hmm, baiklah!" kata Naruto dengan semangat

Skip Time

Malam harinya, Naruto dan Shiro berada di sebuah tempat di dekat hutan tempat sebuah Monolith berdiri. Monolith adalah semacam dinidng yang melindungi manusia dari serangan gastrea karena monolith mengandung Varanium yang dapat melemahkan Gastrea

"nah, sekarang jelaskan apa maksud dari misi ini?" tanya Naruto pada Shiro

"misi ini mudah saja kok, ada seekor gastrea stage IV berkeliaran dan membawa sebuah benda didalam tubuhnya. Nah misi kita adalah mengambil benda itu" jelas Shiro.

Naruto yang mendengar hanya bisa mangut-mangut dan mengambil senjatanya yaitu sebuah dessert eagle hasil modifikasinya sendiri dan sepasang hidden blade yang terpasang di lengan kiri dan kanannya yang tersamarkan oleh jaket hitamnya. "baiklah, ayo!" seru Naruto dengan semangat menatap gerombolan gastrea berbagai Stage yang mengerubuninya.

"Nii-san, jangan terlalu banyak bertarung nanti kau lelah! Aku tahu kau punya Haki!" kata Shiro sambil terbang. Shiro merupakan inisiator tipe pigeon, tipe khusus yang punya kemampuan terbang

"iya, iya!" kata naruto sambil menembaki setiap Gastrea yang mendekatinya. Nampak salah satu gastrea mencoba mengoyak kepalanya namun seolah ada baju besi yang menghalangi. Dengan sigap naruto naik keatas punggung gastrea tersebut dan menusukkan hidden blade yang terbuat dari varanium tersebut kekepala makhluk itu. "ternyata varanium kualitas tinggi memang beda." Komentar Naruto

"SHAAAA!" tiba-tiba ada gastrea aneh yang memakan gastrea lainnya dan mencoba memakan Naruto. "Dorrr!" Naruto menembakkan pistolnya kearah dahan pohon dan keluarlah tali dari pistol tersebut dan menarik naruto kepohon itu. "fiuuh, selamat!" kata Naruto.

"SHAAAAA!" tamapak gastrea berbentu ular dengan kaki buaya itun menyadari keadaan Naruto dan mencoba menyerangnya. Naruto dengan sigap melompat kearah lain pohon.

"Nii-san! Dia yang kita cari!" kata Shiro dengan wajah senang

"oi, bantu aku dong!" kata naruto.

"baiklah!" Shiro terbang dan meninju leher gastrea tersebut dengan kuat dan membuatnya tersungkur. "kuat juga dia!" batin Naruto melihat Gastrea yang masih hidup itu.

"Dorr!" Naruto menembakkan Pistol berpeluru varaniumnya dan mengenai kaki si gastrea yang membuat kakinya hancur.

"SHHHAAAAAA!" rintih makhluk tersebut. Shiro dan naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lalu meninju kepala makhluk tersebut dan membuat dia mati seketika. Naruto lalu membela perut makhluk tersebut dan menemukan sepeda beroda tiga using yang tertelan oleh makhluk itu.

"inikah bendanya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sangat tidak percaya.

"iya, memang itu" jawab Shiro

"aneh sekali" kata Naruto sambil membawa benda tersebut. tak lama kemudian datanglah helicopter dan tampak seitenshi berada didalamnya. "kerja bagus, zero-san" katanya

"sama-sama, seitenshi-san" balas naruto sambil tersenyum

"shiro, kau jangan tidur dulu! Kerjakan PRmu!" perintah naruto pada Shiro yang kelihatannya akan tidur di pangkuannya

"nii-san Hidoi! Kata Shiro sambil menggembungkan wajahnya

TBC

Sekian chap satu untuk fic baru ini. Gak nyangka nonton semalem idenya keluar langsung. Silahkan, bagi yang berminat fav,follow, ataupun review fic ini, author tamping saran kalian. Sekian ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Black Sapphire

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Black bullet bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Gastrea, makhluk yang membawa ancaman bagi umat manusia. Manusia mencoba bertahan hidup disana dengan dinding varanium sebagai pelindung. Naruto, seorang remaja yang tinggal di area Tokyo menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa. Tanpa ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Mampukah dia menjaga kedamaian dunia?

Chapter 2: Korosu!

Rentarou kini sedang berlari tergesa-gesa di sebuah apatermen kecil. "hosh hosh!" suara desahnya menahan letih karena menaiki tangga yang lumayan banyak. Akhirnya dia tiba didepan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Brak!" Dengan tendangan keras pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Dengan siaga di mengacungkan pistolnya kearah depan ruangan tersebut yang menghadap kaca. "bau ini!" hidung Rentaro mencium bau yang tidak asing baginya. Darah!

"khukhukhu, terdengar tawa sinis dari pojok kiri ruangan tersebut. tampak seorang pria mengetakan topeng yang bentuknya aneh sedang berdiri dengan latar 2 orang mayat yang telah bersimbah darah.

Rentaro dengan siaga mengacungkan pistolnya kearah pria tersebut. "siapa kau?!" tanya dengan nada tegas

Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum yang tidak dapat dilihat Rentaro karena terhalang oleh topeng pria itu. "Satomi rentaro" kata Pria itu. "nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan siapa aku? Aku adalah pria yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini" katanya sambil melompat keluar jendela.

"Sial! Tunggu kau!" teriak Rentaro

Pria tersebut terus berlari menuju sebuah daerah yang tinggal puing-puing bangunan karena serangan gastrea. Tiba-tiba langkah pria tersebut terhenti karena ada seorang pria dengan hood dan penutup wajah serta jaket hitam pekat yang menhadang dihadannya. Serta dari balik kaki pria itu muncul sesosok gadis berambut biru muda dengan tatapan tajam menatap pria tersebut.

"Kagetane Hiruko kah?" kata Pria yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"benar, dan kau?" tanya Kagetane

"Orang memanggilku zero"" jawab pemuda itu dengan nada datar

Kagetane tersenyum senang mendengar hal tersebut. "jadi kau yang memegang ip rank 0 itu ya. Apa tujuanmu mencariku?" tanya Kagetane

Naruto hanya diam sambil mengambil nafas dan menatap tajam kearah Kagetane. "kau merupakan ancaman bagi perdamaian" kata Naruto dengan datar sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak kearah Kagetane. Kagetane hanya tersenyum dan semacam dinding transparan muncul untuk menahan tembakkan Naruto. Tembakkkan Naruto berhasil ditahan dan dipentalkan balik kearah Naruto tapi peluru tersebut dengan santai ditangkap oleh Naruto dengan tangannya. "jadi itu kemampuan anehmu" kata Naruto dsambil memandang tajam kearah Kagetane

"subarashi, tak kusangka Kode 0 sampai datang menemuiku untuk menangkapku, aku merasa tersanjung." Kata Kagetane

"Kohina" Kata Kagetanedan muncullah seorang gadis kecil dengan sepasang pedang dan siap memotong kepala Naruto.

"Trang!" pedang Kohina tertahan oleh pedang katana milik Shiro yang mengunci pergerakkan Kohina dengan cepat. "kau mengganguku" kata Kohina. "papa, bolehkah aku memotong kepalanya?" tanya Kohina pada Kagetane

"silahkan" kata Kagetane. "trang!""trang!" "trang!" bunyi Varanium Kohina dan Shiro beradu. Sementara itu Naruto dengan sigap melesat kearah Kagetane dengan hidden blade yang muncul dri jaketnya.

Kagetane yang melihat hal tersebut segera menembakkan peluru dari pistolnya yang berpisau serta berukiran aneh. "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" bunyi pistol meletus dan mengarah ke kepala Naruto. Dengan sigap naruto menghindar. Dan melompat kearah Kagetane sambil mencoba menusuk kepala Kagetane dengan hidden bladenya. Kagetane yang merasa dalam bahaya dengan terpaksa melempar sebuah Flashbang dan memanggil anaknya untuk mundur. "Sial! Dia kabur!" rutuk Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"sudahlah Nii-san, yang penting kita tahu dia berada di area Tokyo sekarang. Terlebih lagi, kita harus membereskan itu dulu" tunujk Shiro pada seekor gastrea stage IV yang berukuran 20 meter dan berbentuk gorilla siap menghampiri Naruto.

"Sial!" rutuk Naruto. Naruto lalu mengambil handp]phonenya dan memencet sebuah Nomor. Tak lama kemudian dari kejauhan datanglah motor dengan bentuk memanjang mendekati Naruto (bayangin aja fenrir ff7). "Ckit!" motor tersebut mengerem secara otomatis. Naruto lalu membuka bagasi motor yang berada disamping motornya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dengan tulisan manuveur gear yang berupa sepasang pedang kembar dengan gagang seperti revolver dan dua buah kotak besi panjang. Naruto lalu memasang kedua benda itu dipinggangnya dan berlari kearah Gastrea tersebut. "untung banyak gedung tinggi disini!" batin naruto. Naruto lalu menembakkan salah satu pelatuk tersebut dan dari kotak besi tadi keluar sebuah tali besi tipis yang panjang dengan ujung sebuah kait untuk yang menusuk tajam dinding gedung dan membuat Naruto terbang, dengan pijakkan dinding gedung Naruto lalu melompat kearah Gastrea tersebut dengan gerakkan memutar dan mencoba menebas punngung gastrea tersebut. "Heyyaaaahhhh!" teriak Naruto sambil terus memutar-mutar pedangnya.

"Jrashhh!" darah Gastrea mengalir dengan deras dan Naruto menembakkan lagi maneuver gearnya menuju gedung terdekat dan mencoba kembali menyerang kearah depan Gastrea itu.

"GOAAARRRRRRGHHHH!" jerit Gastrea itu merasa kesakitan karena Serangan naruto. Dia lalu menarik Tali Manuver gear Naruto dan mencoba melempar Naruto. Dengan sigap pula Naruto memotong talinya dan menggunakan tangan Gastrea yang mencoba menangkapnya sebagai pijakkan untuk melompat. Lalu dengan tenaga penuh Naruto melempar kedua pedangnya yang berupa lempengan Varanium kearah mata Gastrea itu.

"Jleb!" "jleb!" "ARRRGGGHHHH!" bunyi pedang dan rintihan kesakitan Gastrea tersebut karena serangan telak Naruto. Naruto lalu melompat menuju motornya dan mengambil salah satu bazooka dari bagasinya. "Rasakan Ini, kingkong!" teriak Naruto sambil menembakkan Bazookanya yang menembakan sinar hasil fusi Varanium yang berwarna biru.

"Bwosh!" bunyi tembakan tersebut dengan cahaya biru menyilaukan mata yang mengiringi tembakan tersebut dan tidak terdengar lagi teriakkan Gorilla karena Sinar tersebut terlalu cepat untuk direspon oleh Syarat Gorilla itu.

"hmm, nampaknya sudah selesai. Ayo pulang Shiro!" kata Naruto sambil memakaikan helm ke kepala Shiro dan memacu motornya kekota tempat tinggal mereka, Tokyo area.

Tiba-tiba headset Naruto berbunyi selagi dia memacu motornya. Naruto lalu memencet tombol hijau pada layar handphonenya

"moshi-moshi, ada apa Seitenshi-san?" tanya naruto penasaran

"Zero-san, sepertinya besok anda harus mengikuti rapat para petugas sipil di Tokyo area." Kata seitenshi lewat telepon

"kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"benda yang kemarin kau temukan kini telah dicuri" kata seitenshi

"aduh! Kenapa bisa. Baiklah aku akan pergi" kata Naruto sambil menutup telepon

"kenapa sepeda butut itu berharga sekali sih?" pikir Naruto sambil menambah kecepatan motornya

Keesokan harinya

Tampak para petugas sipil dari berbagai area di Tokyo berkumpul dan tampak para promoter mereka beserta inisator mereka berada dibelakang mereka berjejer satu sama lain

Tampak Rentaro yang masuk bersama Enju dan Kisara masuk dengan wajah bingung dan kagum karena melihat jajaran orang-orang yang berada diatasnya.

Tampak seorang pria dengan pedang hitam besar menghampirinya. "hoo, jadi ini alatmu?" komentar pria tersebut sambil melihat Rentaro dan Enju yang disebutnyaa alat. Rentaro yang tersulut emosinya lalu menodongkan senjatanya kearah pria itu tapi dengan sigap ditangkis oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu bersiap menebas kepala Rentaro tetapi ditahan dengan tangan kosong oleh seseorang dengan hood dan penutup wajah. "Ikuma Shogen, hentikkan sikap kurang ajarmu" katanya dengan nada sangat dingin dan tatapan tajam mata birunya yang mengintimidasi Shogen. Sang petugas sipil yang mengurus Shogen langsung berkeringat dingin dan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"M-maafkan kelakuan anak buah saya, Zero-san" katanya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat karena ketakutan. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya dapat menghela nafas. "baiklah, lain kali kau harus atur sikap anak buahmu,ingat para inisiator adalah manusia juga" katanya dengan nada tegas

Rentaro yang menyadari orang didepannya ini hanya terdiam dalam kekaguman. "s-siapa dia?" tanya Rentaro. Kisara lalu menyinggung pinggang Rentaro "hati-hati dengan pria besar itu, dia pemilik IP rank 1584" ingat Kisara. Rentaro hanya dapat menelan ludah

Naruto lalu membuka rapat sambil memperkenalkan diri. "perkenalkan nama saya Zero. IP ranking 0 saya merupakan utusan dari markas pusat untuk membantu cabang jepang." Jelasnya. Rentaro yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut karena ada ranking 0 di IP

"kasus kali ini akan dijelaskan oleh Seitenshi-san" katanya sambil menghidupkan layar TV dbelakangnya. Tampak seitenshi mulai menjelaska semuanya kepada para petuga sipil tentang koper yang hilang. Kisara sempat melayangkan protes karena menurutnya koper yang berada di dalam perut gastrea laba-laba itu bisa didapat dengan mudah tetapi seitenshi menolak argumen Kisara dan tetap pada pendiriannya

Tiba-tiba, seorang dengan topeng anehnya berdiri diatas meja menghadap seitenshi dan Naruto dan memberi hormat kepada Seitenshi dengan nada sinis. "selamat pagi, nona pemimpin yang lemah" kata Kagetane dengan nada sinis. Para petugas sipil yang panik dengan membabi buta menembaki Kagetane, akan tetapi peluru tersebut hanya melayang dihadapan mereka. "kohina" seru kagetane

Muncullah anak kecil dengan rambut biru pendek menghampiri kagetane. "Ya, papa" jawabnya

Naruto dan Rentaro menyadari bahwa mereka dalam bahaya segera bereaksi. "menunduk!" teriak Rentaro sementara naruto melesat menghampiri Kisara yang masih bengong dan menindihnya.

"PSYIU!" "PSYIU!" "PSYIU!" "PSYIU!" "PSYIU!" bunyi peluru yang melayang itu tiba-tiba dimentalkan lagi oleh kagetane menuju para empuhya. "ARRRGGGHHHH! Rintih mereka ketika varanium itu menyentuh daging mereka dan menyoyak daging mereka secara cepat

Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Kagetane. Kagetane hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan sebuah kado kepada Naruto. "Zero-san, ini hadiahku untukmu" kata Kagetane yang menghilang dengan melompat dari gedung

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kisara yang terbaring. Tanpa sadar Tangan Naruto memegang dada besar Kisara. "Grop!" "Ahhh~" desah Kisara. Naruto yang sadar langsung menarik tanganya. "G-gomenasai" kata Naruto

Kisara yang mendegar hal tersebut hanya menunduk malu, dia merasa sebtuhan itu sangat familiar

Sementara itu rentaro menghampiri kotak tersebut dan tampak darah perlahan mengalir dari kotak tersebut. bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba beberapa orang melapor bahwa ketua kabi telah dibunuh.

"Sial!" kata naruto. "kalia semua, obati luka kalian, lalu kerahkan seluruh pasukan cari gastrea ini" perintah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. Entah kenapa naruto menghampiri inisiator Shogen. "shogen-san, bisa aku pinjam dia sebentar?" tanya Naruto. Shogen hanya mengangguk ketakutan

Naruto lalu membawa gadis kecil yang ketakutan pada Naruto ke dalam sebuah ruangan kerja miliknya. Naruto lalu menyuruhnya duduk di sofa dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci kerjanya dan pergi ke dapur kantornya sebentar dan kembali menemui gadis kecil itu.

"makanlah" tawar naruto pada gadis itu semangkuk ramen instan dan sebuah roti juga air dingin. "mungkin tak seberapa, tapi bisa menghilangkan rasa laparmu" kata naruto dengan lembut

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya gadis itu

"tentu saja aku tahu. Tadi kulihat kau menggerakkan mulutmu kearah rentaro dan berkata "aku lapar" kata naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Gadis tersebut tersenyum lembut. "arigatou….. anoo?"

"Naruto, itu namaku, tapi janji ya jangan bilang siapa-siapa" kata naruto

"kenapa?" tanya gadis itu

"pahlawan lebih baik tidak diketahui namanya bukan" kata Naruto sambil tertawa

"baiklah, tapi berjanjilah padaku" kata gadis kecil itu

"apa?" tanya Naruto

"Jadilah temanku" katanya dengan nada mengharap

"oh, tentu saja!" balas naruto sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke tangan gadis kecil itu. "janji, mulai sekarang kita berteman kayo senju." Kata naruto sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu berbincang-bincang beberapa saat

Skip time

Naruto POV

Hmmm, rapat yang melelahkan ini akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang tinggal menjemput Shiro dari sekolah. Ahh, lebih baik kubelikan dia es krim saja.

End POV

Naruto lalu melewati sebuah kawasan perbelanjaan. Matanya melihat seorang anak kecil dengan baju dan penampilan semrawut sedang dikejar oleh 2 orang pria.

"Oi, jangan lari kau bocah sial!" teriak seorang pria dengan tangan yang siap memukul anak perempuan tadi.

"grep!" salah seorang pria disana berhasil menangkap gadis kecil itu. "mau lari kemana kau?!" ejek salah satu pria tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!" berontak gadis kecil tersebut. "Diam kau! Dasar anak terkutuk!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Memang benar, gadis kecil itu termasuk anak terkutuk. Terlihat dari matanya yang berwarna crimson itu. Naruto berniat menolongnya. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba datang sebuah mobil polisi yang membawa anak tersebut. Naruto sadar anak itu dalam bahaya lalu mengikuti mobil tersebut dengan motornya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

Naruto lalu tiba disebuah gedung tak terpakai dan dia melihat kedua polisi tadi berniat menembak gadis itu. "mati kau, kuman!" teriak salah satu polisi dengan tatapan sinis.

"Dorrr!" bunyi pistol tersebut memuntahkan peluruh kekepala gadis tersebut. gadis tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata tertutp menunggu ajal.

"Grep!" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri didepan gadis tersebut dengan tatapan sangat tajam terhadap kedua polisi tadi, tentunya dengan penyamaran diwajahnya sedang menangkap peluru tersebut dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya

"S-siapa kau?" tanya polisi tadi dengan panik karena ada yang menangkap peluru yang ia tembakkan. Mustahil ! itu kata dia

"lepaskan gadis ini, atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya" kata Naruto dengan mata menatap tajam mereka

"kau jangan berlagak sok pahlawan!" Teriak salah satu polisi dengan tangannya yang siap menarik pelatuk kearah kepala Naruto

Narut yang melihatnya hanya dapat tersenyum getir. "jadi, inikah yang kubela selama ini? Mengecewakan….." desisnya sambil menatap tajam kedua polisi tersebut.

"Vung!" tiba-tiba ada sebuah gelombang energi transparan mengantam kedua pria tersebut dan seolah memberi kejutan mental pada mereka dan membuat mereka pingsan. Naruto lalu menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sekarang.

Gadis tersebut tiba-tiba menjauh dan berteriak dengan panik. "menjauh dariku! Kalian semua sama jahatnya! Tidak tahu penderitaan kami!" teriaknya dengan air mata berurai

Naruto lalu memeluk erat gadis itu. "maaf, mungkin kau ketakutan karena tadi, tapi percayalah, masih ada orang baik kok didunia ini" Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut

Gadis kecil tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dan terisak. "siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto

"A-arisa Kumizawa" Kata gadis kecil tersebut takut-takut.

Naruto lalu melepas pelukkannya dan tersenyum pada Arisa. "nee, arisa-chan, sepertinya kau tidak aman hidup disini. Bagaimanakah kalau kau ikut denganku?" tanya Naruto

Mata Arisa membulat tak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto.. "B-bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca- kaca. Naruto lalu menjawab dengan angggukan mantap. "sekarang panggil aku Naruto Nii-san!"

"H-hai! Nii-san!" Arisa mengganguk dengan nada mantap

Naruto lalu membonceng Arisa ke Rumahnya lalu menjemput Shiro dari sekolah.

Setibanya Shiro dirumah, telah dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pakaian compang camping duduk sopan di tempat makan mereka. Shiro yang penasaran lalu menghampiri dia. "Siapakah kamu?" tanya Shiro dengan nada Penasaran

Arisa lalu sadar dengan kehadiran Shiro dan dengan gagap berdiri dan membungkuk memperkenalkan diri. "Hajimemashitte, Watashi wa Arisa Kumizawa desu" katanya dengan gugup. "A-aku mulai hari ini menjadi adik Naruto Nii-san, mohon bantuannya!" lanjutnya sambil membungkuk rendah.

"Oh! Jadi kau yang dibilang oleh Nii-san tadi, baiklah salam kenal! Namaku Shiro" kata Shiro sambil tersenyum. "aku merupakan initiator Naruto" lanjutnya

Arisa terkejut mendengarnya. "J-jadi Naruto Nii adalah seorang promotor?" tanya Arisa dengan nada penasaran

"ya! Dia merupakan promoter paling humanis di jajaran Promotor!" tambah Shiro.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Arisa bingung

"Dia adalah promotor yang paling peduli dengan nasib initiator seperti kita, tapi jangan membongkar rahasia ini ya. Soalnya dia dalam misi rahasia." Jelas Shiro

"L-lalu kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Arisa bingung

"sudah jelas bukan, kita kan saudara sekarang!" kata Shiro sambil tersenyum lebar. Arisa hanya membulatkan mata dan menangis sambil memeluk Shiro. Baru kali ini ia dianggap sebagai manusia

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik tembok mendengar percakapan mereka. Lalu ia berjalan menuju luar rumahnya dan memencet sebuah nomor dihandphonenya. "ada apa kode 0?" tanya suara tersebut

"hmm, aku ingin menggunakan hak spesialku yang kedua, memiliki initiator lebih dari 1" kata Naruto

"hoo, rupanya jepang membawa banyak berkat bagimu, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu para petinggi untuk legalisasinya. Naruto, markas besar menyuruhmu untuk melakukan misi pembunuhan" lanjut suara tersebut

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius

"Kato Mizuki. Salah satu anggota dewan parlemen jepang. Dia merupakan rasis yang menolak undang-undang baru yang mengatakan kesetaraan pada anak terkutuk" jawab suara itu

"dimana dia?" tanya Naruto

"ini koordinatnya sudah kukirimkan. Tolong lakukan dengan bersih dan tanpa jejak. Deadline malam ini." Jelas suara tersebut

"baiklah, demi perdamaian akan kubunuh mereka yang menghalangi" balas naruto dengan nada tegas

Naruto lalu menutup telepon dan beranjak menaiki motornya. "shiro! Malam ini aku agak telat, kau masak sendiri ya! Jangan lupa kerjakan pr!" teriak naruto dari luar.

Malam harinya

Kini Naruto sedang berdiri di sebuah atap gedung di depan sebuah apatermen mewah yang dijaga oleh para bodyguard. "hmm, mudah saja bagiku" kata Naruto. Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah sarung tangan hitam dari Kopernya. Lalu Naruto mengambil sebuah teropong. "hmm, jadi ada cctvnya ya. Kata Naruto sambil mengamati ruangan targetnya dari luar. "1,2,3,4. Baiklah, aku akan memakai itu" Naruto lalu mengeluarkan laptop kecilnya.

"baik koordinatnya 112,453,234" kata Naruto sambil membuka sebuah aplikasi dari laptopnya. Dan dari layarnya keluar sebuah gambar dimana ada 4 buah cctv dan terekam sebuah gambar dimana seorang pria gendut sedang duduk diam dimeja kerjanya sambil berekspresi kenikmatan. Naruto lalu melihat kekamera 2 dia melihat ada seorang wanita yang sedang melakukan oral seks pada pria tersebut. "kimochiwarui!" komentar Naruto yang melihatnya. Lalu Naruto melakukan hacking pada seluru sistem gedung dan komunikasi di tempat itu. "yosh! Waktunya bekerja!" seru Naruto sambil mulai melompat tinggi menuju tempat tersebut.

"ahh~ terus mishino-chan" desah pria yang diketahui bernama Kato Mizuki kepada Gadis yang sedang menjilati batangnya itu. "mungkin para anak terkutuk itu bisa jadi budakku suatu hari nanti.

"Nikmat sekali ya, Kato" ejek Naruto yang telah berada dibelakang kato sambil tersenyum sinis

"S-siapa kau?!" teriak Kato dengan nada panik dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Kato Mizuki, kau diperintahkan mati karena menolak peraturan baru tentang kesetaraan anak terkutuk" kata Naruto dengan nada dingin

"K-kau jangan bercanda bocah!" teriak kato sambil menodongkan pistol

"K-kato-kun! bunuh dia! Tunjukkan bahwa dia dan para sampah itu tidak ada gunanya berada di dunia ini!" ejek Wanita yang bersama kato

"hooo, jadi ini jawaban kalian, baiklah" Naruto lalu menatap Tajam mereka lalu membuat mereka pingsan dengan tatapannya. Naruto lalu menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengatur posisi duduk mereka. Naruto membuat pistol tersebut mengarah kemulut gadis itu, sedangkan gadis itu menusuk jantung Kato dengan pisau buah yang ada di meja Kato

"Jleb!" bunyi pisau tersebut menusuk jantung Kato. "Baiklah, setelah ini aku langsung kabur!" Seru Naruto sambil menarik pelatuk pistol dengan tangan Kato. "Dor!" bunyi pistol tersebut memecah kesunyian malam. Naruto lalu kabur melalui langit langit kamar itu dan menuju tempatnya.

"derrrt!" bunyi hp naruto bergetar. "Moshi-moshi?" tanya Naruto

"Zero-san, para promoter telah berkumpul dan siap mengikuti arahan anda" Kata Seitenshi dari teleponnya

"baiklah, saya akan segera kesana" Naruto lalu beranjak pergi dari sana

TBC

Info karakter

Naruto

Umur: 16 tahun

Julukan: Code Zero, Assasin

Kemampuan: ahli senjata, Haki (kenbushoku,Haoshoku,Bushosoku), skill Assasin, Hacker, ahli survival dan cyborg

Misi rahasia: membunuh semua pejabat yang kontra dengan undang undang baru tentang kesetaraan hidup, mencari 7 pusaka

Shiro

Umur: 10 tahun

Julukan: ?

Kemampuan: regenerasi cepat, kecepatan dan reflek super, kekuatan besar, terbang dan mengendalikan angin

Penampilan: shiro di no game no life

Sekian Chapter 2 kali ini. Terima kasih buat yang udah review, gak nyangka banyak yang respon hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Black Sapphire

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Black bullet bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Gastrea, makhluk yang membawa ancaman bagi umat manusia. Manusia mencoba bertahan hidup disana dengan dinding varanium sebagai pelindung. Naruto, seorang remaja yang tinggal di area Tokyo menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa. Tanpa ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Mampukah dia menjaga kedamaian dunia?

Chapter 3: BTOOM!

Naruto memacu motornya dengan kencang menuju titik pertemuan. Sesampainya disana, Tampak para promoter telah berkumpul dan bersiap menerima perintah. Naruto motornya, tentunya dengan penyamaran yang sudah terpasang. Dengan perlahan dia melangkah menuju para promotor.

"baiklah, tugas kita sekarang adalah menangkap gastrea ini" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan gambar gastre berbentuk laba-laba itu sekali lagi untuk mengingatkan mereka. "Keluarkan koper tersebut dari makhluk itu, koper itu dapat memanggil Stage V ke Tokyo jika terbuka" Naruto mengatakannya dengan tatapan tajam dan membuat semua promoter berkeringat dingin mendengarnya

"Baiklah, sekarang masuklah kedalam helicopter kalian dan bersiaplah mencari" perintah Naruto dengan tegas. "Baik!" seru mereka

Semua promoter dan initiator telah beranjak dari tempat pertemuan. Naruto sendiri dihampiri oleh seorang wanita berambut biru muda pendek, dialah Seitenshi. "Zero-san, dimana initiator anda?" tanya dengan penasaran

"Hmm, sebentar lagi dia akan tiba" kata Naruto sambil menatap sebelah barat langit. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang anak perempuan berambut biru muda panjang terbang menghampiri Naruto. Seitenshi hanya membulatkan matanya kagum karena kemampuan anak tersebut.

Anak tersebut mendarat dan menghampiri Naruto. "nii-san, maaf aku terlambat, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang" kata Shiro. Naruto mengganguk lalu pamit pada Seitenshi lalu pergi bersama dengan Shiro menaiki helicopter.

Sementara itu

Tampak Rentaro sedang berada di helicopter dengan initiatornya, Enju. Tampak muka rentaro tidak begitu tenang, karena kejadian tadi pagi

[flashback]

"Pergi kau!" teriak salah satu anak SD kepada seorang gadis berambut crimson panjang yang menatap gerombolan anak kecil temannya dulu dengan nanar.

"K-kalian kenapa?" tanyanya panik

"jangan pikir kami tidak tahu! Kau rupanya anak terkutuk" kata salah satu anak

"jangan dekati kami!" usir mereka

Untunglah Rentaro tiba disana. "kau tidak apa-apa kan Enju?" tanya Rentaro

Enju hanya terdiam dan pergi dari sekolah tersebut dengan muka tertunduk.

[End Flashback]

"Itukah gastrea yang kita cari" kata pilot helicopter sambil menunjuk kearah seekor laba-laba yang terbang dengan menggunakan jaringnya. "ya, tidak salah lagi itulah target kita" kata Rentaro dengan tatapan tajam. "Sreettttt!" tiba-tiba bagian belakang helicopter terbuka dan Enju meloncat keluar Helikopter. "Enju!" teriak Rentaro

Enju melompat dari helicopter dan menendang kepala laba-laba tersebut sampai jatuh ketanah. Rentaro lalu turun dari helicopter menyusul enju. Tampak Enju sedang berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan laba-laba itu.

Enju melesat menuju laba-laba itu lalu melancarkan serangan. Lab-laba itu tentu tak diam, dia menggunakan kaki depannya mencoba menyerang Enju. Tapi enju berhasil menghindarinya dan dengan cepat melancarkan tendangan kuat dan membuat laba itu mati dengan perut terburai dan mengeluarkan sebuah koper.

"Enju!" teriak Rentaro yang menghampiri Enju. "Aku mengalahkannya" kata Enju dengan nada datar. "Kenapa….." lirih Enju. "kenapa… aku bertarung demi mereka dan mereka bersikap seperti ini padaku!" Enju berlari sambil menangis di pelukkan Rentaro

Rentaro yang menyaksikan hal tersebut Cuma dapat terdiam. Kemudian dia menunduk dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Enju. "Enju, meskipun seluruh dunia membencimu, yakinlah bahwa aku merupakan seseorang yang ada untukmu" kata Rentaro sambil memeluk Enju. Enju menangis untuk beberapa saat setelah mendengar perkataan Rentaro.

"Rentaro, itu kopernya" kata Enju yang sudah berhenti menangis. Rentaro pun beranjak untuk mengambiil koper tersebut. Namun ketika ia mau mengambil koper tersebut, tiba-tiba insting bahayanya berteriak mengatakan ada bahaya mendekat. Dengan sigap Rentaro menangkis sebuah serangan dari musuhnya yang muncul. "Kau?!" kata Rentaro dengan nada tajam

"Satomi Rentaro. Kita bertemu lagi" kata Pria itu dengan dengan nada santai.

"siapa kau?!" tanya Rentaro dengan nada tajam. Pria tersebut dengan santai memperkenalkan dirinya. "perkenalkan, namaku Kagetane Hiruko" katanya sambil menunduk ala butler

"berikan koper itu padaku, Satomi-kun" katanya dengan santai. Rentaro langsung menarik koper itu sambil berteriak. "tidak akan kuserahkan ke orang dengan niat jahat sepertimu!" katanya dengan tegas

"saying sekali, padahal aku ingin bicara baik-baik denganmu, Kohina" perintah Kagetane pada anaknya yang muncul dan langsung menyerang Rentaro dengan pedang kembarnya. "Trang!" akan tetapi serangan tersebut ditangkis oleh Enju.

"papa, boleh kubunuh mereka?" tanya Kohina pada ayahnya. "silahkan" balas ayahnya dengan nada santai. Kohina langsung melesat menyerang Enju. Sedangkan Rentaro mencoba menyerang Kagetane. Namun tiba-tiba Kagetane telah berada didepannya dan menodongkan pistol keperut Rentaro.

"Dor!" peluru tersebut menembus perut Rentaro. "Rentaro!" teriak Enju sambil berlari mencoba menyelamatkan Rentaro tapi dihadang oleh Kohina. "lawanmu ada disini tahu!" kata Kohina sambil menebas-nebaskan pedangnya kearah Enju

"S-sial" rutuk Rentaro. Sedangkan Kagetane hanya tertawa sinis. "sekarang akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku" kata Kagetane. "Maximum Pain" serunya sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Dan muncullah semacam barier bening yang menekan semua objek asing untuk menjauhi Kagetane. Tubuh Rentaro tertabrak ke sebuah batu besar dan mendapat tekanan kuat dari depan yang membuat dia tergencet. Rentaro terjatuh dan terkapar. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia melihat Enju yang sedang terdesak. "Lari Enju!" teriak Rentaro. Enju yang mendengar pun membalas. "jangan bodoh! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" teriak Enju.

"Ini perintah!" teriak Rentaro dengan nada tegas. Enju yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menitikkan air mata dan pergi meninggalkan Rentaro mencari bantuan. Sementara itu, Rentaro kini telah berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Kagetane. Rentaro baru saja berdiri sampai…...

"JRASH!" sepasang katana menembus pinggangnya. "OHOK!" Rentaro memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan terjatuh. Kagetane hanya tersenyum kecewa melihatnya. "mengecewakan" katanya Sambil mengambil koper tersebut dan pergi bersama Kohina

"kelihatannya aku agak terlambat" kata seseorang dengan jaket Hoodie dan seorang gadis kecil berada dibelakangnya. "dia masih bisa selamat Nii-san, coba lihat. Dia setengah manusia" kata gadis kecil yang bernama Shiro

"hmm, kau benar juga." Balas pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut. Mereka lalu membopong Rentaro menuju Tempat perawatan. Naruto lalu menelpon markas untuk mundur sebentar.

Sementara itu

Enju terus berlari menuju tempat Kisara dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya. "bertahanlah Rentaro!" batinnya sambil terus berlari menyusuri hutan. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat ada seseorang dengan hoodie menggendong sosok yang dikenalnya. Rentaro!

Dengan segera Enju melesat menuju arah tersebut. Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Enju kemudian berhenti. "Enju Aiharakah?" tanya Naruto. Enju yang sadar bahwa yang ditemuinya adalah Zero sang ketua langsung memberi hormat. "B-betul." Kata Enju dengan gagap karena merasa tak kuat dengan aura orang didepannya ini.

"tenanglah, sekarang sebaiknya kita bawa Rentaro ke tenda perawatan" kata Naruto sambil menggendong Rentaro. Kemudian dia sedikit membungkuk lalu melompat sangat tinggi. "ayo ikuti aku!" teriak naruto pada Enju yang diikuti oleh Enju dari belakang. Enju hanya mengikuti sambil memandang kagum kearah Naruto

Sesampainya di tenda perawatan tampak Kisara dengan wajah panik melihat Rentaro dengan kondisi sangat parah. "rentaro, bertahanlah!" katanya dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari matanya. Naruto sedikit terhenyak hatinya melihat hal ini. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari hal tersebut dan melakukan pembedahan pada Rentaro

"tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja. "kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Kisara dari tenda. Lalu dia mengunci tenda dan hanya tinggal dia, Shiro dan Rentaro yang telah tak sadarkan diri. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan bius dan menyuntikkannya pada Rentaro lalu mengeluarkan pisau bedanya dan membeda perut Rentaro untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Kagetane. "tubuh orang ini regenerasinya bagus, tapi saying peluru ini tetap tertanam dibadannya. Naruto lalu melihat keadaan tubuh Rentaro yang lainnya. Matanya sedikit terkejut karena melihat tubuh bagian kanan Rentaro terbuat dari Varanium.

"hmm, jadi dia masuk tipe manusia baru itu yah" komentar Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Rentaro telah sadar. Tampak Rentaro tampak kebingungan. "sudah sadar dari tidurmu?" tanya Naruto.

Rentaro tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto didepannya. "Z-zero-san, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rentaro. Naruto Cuma tersenyum. "kau bertarung dengan baik, sisanya serahkan padaku" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi Rentaro. "Grep" tiba-tiba Rentaro memegang tangan Naruto.

"tidak, saya yang akan pergi, ini semua salah saya Karena membiarkannya kabur." Kata Rentaro dengan nada yakin. Naruto yang melihat tekad dimata Rentaro lalu mengganguk memberi izin. "baiklah, misi akan kumulai kembali" kata Naruto sambil keluar tenda

Setelah keluar tenda tampak Kisara dengan wajah panik menghampiri Naruto. "B-bagaimana keadaan Rentaro?" tanyanya dengan gelisah. Naruto menatap sebentar mata Kisara dengan intens. "dia baik-baik saja, dia memaksa ikut. Aku biarkan saja. Untuk misi ini, biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab" kata Naruto dengan nada datar

Kisara tak dapat membantah karena Zero punya hak absolute dalam misi kali ini. Membantah berarti membantah Seitenshi langsung dan dianggap pengkhianatan. Naruto lalu menghampiri Enju. "Dia sudah sadar, kalian bisa menemuinya." Enju lalu segera menghampiri Rentaro

Naruto menunggu sejenak sampai Rentaro keluar. Pikiran sedikit buyar tadi. "sial, padaha Cuma tatapan rasa saying seorang sahabat tapi kenapa aku cemburu" batinnya dengan sedikit mengurut kepalanya. Shiro yang melihat kakaknya bingung lalu menanyakannya.

"ada apa Nii-san?" tanyanya.

"taka pa-apa" jawab Naruto

Shiro hanya terdiam sambil tertawa sendiri, dia tahu kakaknya punya rasa dengan gadis berambut pangsit tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Rentaro telah keluar dari tenda dan siap bertarung denagn Enju disampingnya. Naruto lalu menghampiri Rentaro. "sudah siap?" tanya Naruto pada Rentaro. "hai!" katanya dengan tegas. "baik, ayo berangkat!" seru Naruto sambil memanggil sebuah Helikopter. Naruto lalu menyebar perintah untuk bergerak lagi dengan target menangkap Kagetane dan koper itu.

Didalam helicopter tampak Rentaro menatap Naruto dengan tatapan gugup. "Zero-san, terima kasih atas pertolongan anda tadi" kata Rentaro sambil menunduk. Enju juga menunduk. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dari balik penutup mulutnya. "tenang saja, sebagai sesame promoter harus saling menolong, lagipula aku ketua misi ini. Tanggung jawabku adalah memastikan keselamatan kalian" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Rentaro dan Enju yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang, dalam hati mereka kini memandang Zero sebagai panutan mereka

"hmm, itu kagetane. Tampaknya dia menantang kita" kata Naruto sambil menatap kebawah menatap kearah helicopter tersebut. Rentaro yang tersulut emosinya langsung melompat turun dan berniat menendang Kagetane. Tetapi berhasil ditahan oleh Kagetane. Kagetane lalu menodongkan pistolnya kearah Rentaro. "menyanyilah, Gospel" katanya sambil menembak Rentaro.

"Dor!" "Trang!" sebuah hidden blade menangkis tembakkan tadi. "Kagetane, kau akan kuhabisi disini" kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Sementara itu Rentaro menahan Naruto. "Zero-san, biarkan aku yang melawannya." Katanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Naruto hanya bisa mengganguk saja. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada sepasang pedang mencoba memenggal Naruto. Naruto dengan santai menunduk dan menangkap tangan si penyerang yang tak lain adaalah Kohina. Naruto lalu menatap tajam Kohina dan membuatnya pingsan. "aduh, sepertinya aku kebanyakan memakai haoshoku hari ini" katanya sambil tertawa tak jelas

Sedangkan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pertarungan Rentaro dan Kagetane. Rentaro tampak mengambil aba-aba untuk menyerang "_Tendo Shiki Sentō Jutsu Ichi No Kata San Ban: Rokuro Kabuto"_ Seru Rentaro sambil memukul kearah Kagetane. Kagetane mengaktifkan Maximum painnya untuk menahan serangan Rentaro. Kali ini Tangan Rentaro sampai terkelupaas kulitnya sambil terus mendesak Kagetane.

"mungkinkah!" Kagetane tersadar bahwa Rentaro sama dengan dirinya, yakni setengah mesin.

"omoshiroi! Kau membuatku puas Satomi-kun!" katanya sambil mengacungkan kedua pistolnya kearah Rentaro, Rentaro dengan sigap menangkisnya dengan tangan Varaniumnya. "Trang!" "Trang!" bunyi peluruu tersebut membentur tangan besi Rentaro. Kagetane lalu mekemparkan bom Asap kearah naruto dan Rentaro lalu berniat mengambil Kohina. Naruto dengan kemapuan Hakinya mampu mendeteksi kagetane lalu menendang Kagetane yang berada didekatnya.

"Bruakh!" kagetane terpental dan tampaknya dia berdiri lagi dengan kesakitan sangat terlihat dari darah yang keluar dari topengnya. Kemudian dia membuka jasnya dan tampak beragam peledak berada dibadannya dan siap meledak. "Sial!" rutuk naruto sambil melihat koper dan Rentaro yang ada dijangkauannya. Dengan sigap ia berlari sambil menangkap Rentaro dan koper itu lalu melompat dari atap gedung tua itu. Sementara itu kagetane hanya tertawa sambil mematikan bomnya dan mengambil Kohina sambil kabur dari situ.

"sial! Dia menipuku!" kata Naruto sambil mendecih tak suka. Dia lalu turun dan mendapat panggilan dari Seitenshi. "moshi-moshi, ada apa Seitenshi-san?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran

"Stage V mengamuk diteluk Tokyo" Kata Seitenshi. "apa?!" kata naruto terkejut. "dimana tangga surga disini?!" tanya naruto dengan panik. Rentaro hanya bingung mendengar kata tangga Surga

"Di sebelah tenggara kalian" kata Seitenshi melalui telepon. "baiklah, Rentaro! Ayo bergegas kesana!" teriak naruto sambil bergegas kesana dengan melompat setingginya.

Naruto dan Rentaro tiba di tangga surga yang berupa meriam untuk menembakkan Varanium dengan kekuatan tinggi, Naruto lalu mengaktifkan Tangga surga dan membidik kearah Stage V yang mengamuk di teluk Tokyo, tampak kapal tentara gagal menahan amukan makhluk itu. "Scorpionkah" komentar Naruto. Naruto lalu mengecek persediaan peluru dis tangga surga itu. "Sial! Kosong lagi!" Naruto lalu melirik tangan Rentaro

"Rentaro, dapatkah kau korbankan tanganmu demi perdamaian dunia?" tanya naruto.

Rentaro dengan sigap mengganguk dan Naruto dengan tenaga penuh menarik tangan Varanium Rentaro dan menaruhnya kedalam selongsong raksasa itu. "makan ini! Gastrea!" teriak Naruto sambil menembakkan meriam tersebut kearah Stage V tersebut.

"Duaar!" tembakan tersebut sukses membuat stage V tumbang. Naruto dapat bernafas lega sekarang. "Rentaro-kun, kau berhasil menyelamatkan seluruh Tokyo area, selamat" katanya sambil memuji Rentaro

Naruto dan Rentaro keluar dari tangga surga dan melihat sesosok gadis yang Naruto kenal sebagai Kayo Senju sedang terduduk dengan lengan kanan telah putus dan tampaknya sudah terinfeksi lebih dari 50%

Naruto menyuruh Rentaro balik kemarkas. Rentaro terpaksa menurutinya. Naruto lalu menghampiri Senju dengan wajah sedih. "kenapa kau bisa begini?" tanya naruto.

"T-tuan Shogen meninggalkanku tadi, sekarang aku sedang menunggu ajal disini, setidaknya matahaari tampak jelas dari sini" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis

Naruto hanya dapat menitikkan air matanya. "tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati." Kata naruto. Naruto lalu mencium bibir Kayo dan menghisap Kuat bibir kayo, dan perlahan dari mulut Kayo memuntahkan dara kotor dengan warna hitam pekat dan tampak makhluk-makhluk kecil microskopis yang merupakan virus gastrea. Ujung lengan kanan kayo yang buntung yang pada awalnya menghitam perlahan berwarna merah darah.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kayo dengan wajah memerah karena mendapat ciuman pertama Dari Naruto

"aku sebenarnya adalah Vaksin Gastrea" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan sesuatu diperutnya yaitu sebuah mesin aneh dengan varanium hitam yang berpendar di perutnya.

Kayo hanya dapat membelalakan matanya melihat hal tersebut. "B-berarti kau setengah Robot?" tanya Kayo dengan nada tak percaya

Naruto menggangukkan kepalanya. "Tubuhku yang merupakan anggota gerak telah diganti dengan mesin" kata naruto dengan tatapan santai."ambil sisi baiknya, sekarang kau tetap bisa menikmati mentari pagi" kata Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar

Kayo yang mendengar hal tersebut Cuma tersenyum sambil mencium pipi naruto. "arigatou, Nii-san". Naruto Cuma bisa memerah menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Naruto lalu mendapat telepon bahwa Shougen mati dimakan Gastrea karena terjebak oleh gerombolan Stage IV. Tak lama setelah itu datang lagi telepon. "apa lagi ini?" tanya naruto

"Scorpion masih hidup!" kata Seitenshi

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut laangsung berkeringat dingin. "sial!" rutuknya. Kayo yang berada disampingnya Cuma bisa bengong. Naruto melihat Kayo sebentar. "Kayo, sebentar lagi ada helicopter yang menjemput. Kau naiklah dulu. Aku ada urusan" kata Naruto

"kau mau kemana?" tanya kayo dengan panik.

"kau tenang saja, Cuma masalah kecil" katanya sambil memencet sebuah tombol dihandphonenya dan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah motor fenrirnya. Naruto lalu menggabungkan HPnya dengan motornya. Kemudian Motornya berubah bentuk dan berubah bentuk menjadi semacam robot yang kosong pada bagian tengahnya (seperti byakushiki dengan warna hitam) dan sepasang meriam pada bagian punggungnya. Naruto lalu melompat kebagian tengah mesin itu dan menyatukan kabel secara otomatis dan mulai terbang menuju Scorpion yang masih mengamuk itu. Sementara kayo hanya bisa terdiam melihat aksi Naruto

"bersiaplah kau! Makhluk sial!" teriak Naruto sambil menembakkan meriam Varanium nya dari robotnya tersebut. tapi hanya menimpulkan luka kecil.

"Sial! Kalau begitu akan kupakai itu!" katanya sambil memencet beberapa tombol komando ditangan mekaniknya. Kemudian sayap dan meriamnya menyatu menjadi satu meriam bermoncong 2 dengan bagian belakangnya sepasang sayap hitam. "akan kutembakkan dari jarak ini!" serunya sambil menembakkan peluru laser dengan reactor varanium sebagai intinya

"Bum!" tembakan tersebut tepat mengenai sasaran dengan panjang sinar 1 kilometer dan lebar 500 meter yang membuat Silau Tokyo.

Seitenshi yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertegun. "I-ini perbuatan Zero-san?" batinnya

TBC

Sekian chapter 3 kali ini. Terima kasih udah review, fav,ataupun follow fic ini. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Black Sapphire

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Black bullet bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Gastrea, makhluk yang membawa ancaman bagi umat manusia. Manusia mencoba bertahan hidup disana dengan dinding varanium sebagai pelindung. Naruto, seorang remaja yang tinggal di area Tokyo menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa. Tanpa ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Mampukah dia menjaga kedamaian dunia?

Chapter 4: Zettai Korosu

"bummm!" suara ledakan besar menggema disekitar teluk Tokyo. Naruto sang pelakupun terpental jauh karena tekanan udara dari tembakannya tadi. "arrhhhggggg!" teriaknya dengan tubuh terhempas jauh terpental kedalam sebuah hutan. Shiro yang melihatnya langsung melompat dari helicopter yang dia tumpangi dan menuju hutan untuk menangkap Naruto

"urgghhh!" rintih Naruto yang menahan sakit karena menabrak pohon. "sebaiknya Shiro segera datang sebelum yang lainnya tiba" kata Naruto sambil berusaha menahan kesadarannya yang semakin memudar.

"Nii-san!" teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut biru pudar yang menemui Naruto yang masih terkapar. "Syukurlah…. Kau datang tepat waktu….." kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya dan tertidur

Shiro yang melihat kakaknya tertidur hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala. "dasar" komentarnya. Shiro lalu mengambil handphone kakaknya yang masih melekat di robot kakaknya dan melepas sebuah kombinasi untuk memisahkan tubuh kakaknya dari robot itu. Lalu ia memencet beberapa tombol dan mengembalikan bentuk fenrir seperti semula. Dia lalu mendudukkan kakaknya keatas motor dan memasangkan helm kekakaknya dan mengaktiifkan mode auto drive pada Fenrir sehingga motor tersebut perlahan melesat menuju kkordinat yang telah dimasukkan

Shiro lalu menatap kearah bekas ledakkan tadi. "sugoi nee" katanya sambil terbang meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Keesokan harinya

Naruto yang telah sadar kini sedang sarapan dan menikmatti sarapan paginya bersama dengan Shiro, Arisa, dan Kayo. Kayo? Iya. Sekarang dia tinggal bersama Naruto berkat hak istimewa Naruto dalam memiliki Initiator

"hmm, Shiro. Hari ini katanya aku ditawari seitenshi untuk bekerja di kantor milik Kisara. Apakah kau setuju?" tanya Naruto sambil menikmati semangkuk ramen instan. Makanan yang menurutnnya merupakan makanan sejuta umat.

"hmm, aku sih setuju saja. Tapi siapa initiator yang akan Nii-san gunakan? Tidak mungkin aku." Kata Shiro sambil menikmati roti selai madunya.

"hmm, baiklah. Aku mohon bantuanmu yah. Arisa-chan" kata Naruto.

Arisa yang sedang makan langsung terkejut dan sedikit tersedak. "uhuk! A-apa nii-san serius.?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tak percaya

"tentu, aku sudah tahu tipemu adalah tipe panther. Menarik juga, ini berarti kau lebih kuat dari tipe cat" kata Naruto. Smentara itu Kayo Cuma cemberut sambil melahap rotinya

"bagaimana denganku?" tanyanya sambil cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut berusaha setengah mati menahan niatnya untuk mencubit pipi adiknya itu.

"kayo-chan sekarang sekolah saja bersama dengan Shiro, kuyakin kau juga perlu bersosialisasi. Dan tak perlu takut, rahasiamu terjamin kok. Jika ketahuan kujamin orang tersebut akan hilang dari area Tokyo esoknya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sadis. Kayo hanya dapat menelan ludah

Naruto lalu beranjak dari meja makan dan beranjak kekamarnya untuk memakai baju sekolah dan kemudian mengantar kedua adiknya masuk sekolah. "arisa-chan, kau jaga rumah saja sekarang" kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu.

Setelah Naruto mengantar kedua adiknya pergi sekolah, dia menuju sekolahnya sambil berjalan kaki. Tak lama kemudian ia tiba disekolah.

"Sret!" pintu kelas dibukanya dan ia masuk kekelas dengan wajah ngantuk karena masoih kelelahan karena pertempuran kemarin. Naruto lalu menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan merebahkann kepalanya diatas tas tersebut sembari mencoba untuk kembali tidur

"jush!" sebuah pulpen menikam punggung Naruto. Naruto langsung bereaksi. "Ittai! Kisara! Kenapa kau menusuk punggungku?" tanya Naruto heran

Kisara lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. "Naruto, mulai sekarang panggil aku bos, kau ingat kan, seitenshi-sama mengajukan dirimu sebagai pegawaiku" kata Kisara pada naruto

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung berakting. "oh iya. Mohon bantuannya bos!" katanya sambil kembali coba tidur

Kisara Cuma menahan kesal melihat sikap cuek Naruto yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. "Kau….." geramnya sambil menahan amarahnya dengan mematahkan pulpen miliknya

Naruto Cuma cuek saja sambil mulai terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Kisara yang merasa tidak ada gunanya bicara pada Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas dan kembali duduk sambil membaca buku pelajarannya.

Skip time

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, sekarang naruto bersama dengan Rentaro sedang berjalan bersama menuju kantor Kisara, naruto dan Rentaro tiba tak lama kemudian. Naruto hanya sedikit bengong melihat kantor kisara. "G-gak modal banget!" batinnya sambil perlahan memasuki kantor tersebut.

Naruto lalu masuk kesebuah ruangan dan melihat Kisarasedang duduk dengan gaya seorang bos dikursi kerjanya . "halo bos" sapa Naruto sambil menatap bosan kearah Kisara.

"oh, kau sudah datang. Baiklah tanpa basa basi kuucapkan selamat datang dan selamat menjadi bagian dari perusahaanku!" kata kisara dengan penuh semangat. Sementara naruto hanya menguap menahan kantuk. "oke-oke, jadi sekarang apa tugasku?" tanya Naruto

"tugas pertamamu adalah membasmi gastrea yang berkeliaran di pinggir kota. Kau akan ditemani Rentaro dan Enju untuk menyelesaikan urusan ini" kata Kisara sambil menunjuk Rentaro dengan bangga. "dia adalah Promotorku yang memiliki Rangking 300, maka dari itu belajarlah dari dia" kata Kisara dengan mantap sementara Naruto hanya berkeringat dingin. "Rangkingku disamarkan jadi berapa ya sekarang?" pikir Naruto

"baiklah, mohon bantuanmu, senpai!" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk dihadapan rentaro. Rentaro jadi salah tingkah. "S-sudahlah, kita juga masih sama-sama anak SMA dan juga sekelas malah, jadi kita tidak perlu pakai embel-embel" kata Rentaro sambil cengengesan

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis ,elihat reaksi Rentaro. "baiklah kalau begitu, nanti malam aku akan bergabung dalam misi, sekarang aku ingin menemui initiatorku dulu" kata Naruto sambil beranjak pergi. Kisara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat naruto. "dia tampak bersemangat hari ini" komentarnya dalam hati

Naruto lalu pulang berjalan kaki menuju Rumahnya. Perlahan sebuah telepon bordering dari kantung celana Naruto. Naruto lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"tidak, Cuma selamat. Misimu berhasil dengan sukses. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi untuk misi selanjutnya, sekarang kau Cuma perlu mengawasi Kisara Tendo" kata suara telepon tersebut

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung

"awasi pacarmu itu baik-baik" kata Orang ditelepon tersebut sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"sialan kau!" bentak Naruto sambil menutup telepon dengan wajah semerah tomat

Malam harinya

Naruto tiba ditempat yang sudah mereka sepakati, tampak Kisara dengan Rentaro berbicara sangat akrab. Naruto yang melihatnya merasa kurang senang, namun dia berusaha menepis pikiran negatifnya. "apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?! Dia itu temanmu" batinnya mencoba berkata

Sementara itu Arisa yang melihat kakaknya terdiam Cuma menarik baju kakaknya sambil menggodanya. "nii-san cemburu ya, hehehe" godanya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Arisa Cuma cemberut. "anak kecil jangan mikir cinta-cintaan, sekolah saja dulu. Nanti kumasukkan besok" kata Naruto dengan nada Sebal

Sementara itu Arisa tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan. KIsara yang melihat Naruto menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menemui Naruto. "oi, lama sekali kau" katanya dengan nada sebal

Naruto Cuma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "gomen-gomen, tadi aku membantu nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan" katanya sambil tertawa. Kisara, Enju, dan Rentaro Cuma bisa berkeringat dingin mendengarnya. "bohong banget!" batin mereka

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto

Kisara Cuma bisa mengepalkan katananya kuat-kuat dan menjitak Naruto dengan sarung katananya. "Duakh!" "Baru saja dibilang tadi siang sudah lupa! Misi kita membasmi gastrea stage I disini karena sudah merembes ke area Tokyo." Kata Kisara dengan aura pembunuh

Naruto yang ketakutan Cuma bisa sembunyi dibelakang Arisa. "A-arisa-chan, tolong bantu aku" kata Naruto sambil bergetar

Kisara yang melihat Arisa lalu menghampirinya. "hmm, jadi nama initiatormu Arisa ya? Salam kenal." Kata Kisara sambil mencoba menyalami Arisa

"Arisa Kumizawa, mohon bantuannya Nee-san" kata Arisa sambil menjabat tangan Kisara

"K-kawaii" batin Rentaro, Enju, dan Kisara

Kisara lalu memberikan perintah pada Naruto. "NAruto, kau dan Arisa-chan pergi ke sisi barat gedung ini dan bersihkan Gastrea di barat gedung bersama denganku. Sedangkan Rentaro membersihkan Sisi timur. Nanti kita bertemu di tengah" kata Kisara sambil memberikan peta Koordinat mereka nanti

"Ha'i!" jawab mereka sambil mengangguk. Naruto lalu mengokang senjatanya yang berupa pistol Magnum yang berisi peluru varanium. Sedangkan Arisa berlari-lari ditempat sejenak mencoba melakukan pemanasan

"ngomong-ngomong, Arisa-chan itu tipe apa?" tanya Kisara pada Naruto.

"Oh, dia tipe panther" kata Naruto sambil mengisi pelurunya. Kisara Cuma mengganguk-ngangguk sambil membawa katananya dan berjalan kearah barat gedung sambil diikuti Naruto dan Arisa dari belakang

Mereka akhirnya mulai memasuki gedung tersebut sambil berbincang-bincang. "nee, bagaimana menurutmu dengan keadaan Tokyo area sekarang?" tanya Kisara dengan nada penasaran

Naruto Cuma memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kisara. "hmm, lebih baik sedikit daripada di Munich, Munich sudah hampir roboh gara-gara serangan Zodiak:Aries. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Dia merupakan Gastrea paling merepotkan menurutku, karena ukurannya yang besar dan ditambah dengan bentuknya sertagerakkannya yang aerodinamis" Komentar Naruto

Kisara Cuma sedkit mengganguk mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ternyata naruto banyak belajar juga sebelum menjadi Promotor

"nee, bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku sekarang?" tanya Kisara dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit bingung. "penampilanmu? Menurutku kau sudah banyak berubah. Kau tambah Dewasa dan sekarang tampak lebih Girly dan sejak kau melakukan implant silicon itu kau tambah cantik, hahaha" Kata Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau!" teriak Kisara sambil mengayunkan katananya yang sudah teercabut kearah Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan bahaya yang berasal bukan dari Kisara tapi dari bawah tanah. "Awas, Kisara!" teriak Naruto sambil menendang Kisara sampai membentur Tembok

"Duakh! Ap-" "Wush!" dari tanah muncullah seekor Gastrea berbentuk seperti Srigala tapi dengan kedua kakinya saja dia berdiri, tampak matanya yang berjumlah enam menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyala-nyala.

"Sial!" rutuk Naruto. Kisara sadar dengan aksi Naruto. Kisara lalu membentak Naruto. "masa Stage I saja kau takutnyasetengah mati Kata Kisara sambil mengayunkan Katananya dan bersiap untuk menyerang

"Tunggu Kisara! Dia itu stage III bukan I!" teriak Naruto. Kisara sudah terlanjur melompat untuk menusuk kepalaa makhluk tersebut. "Duakh!" dengan sigap Gastrea itu mecambukkan ekornya dan membuat Kisara terpental. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkapnya.

"dasar, sudah kubilang hati-hati" kata Naruto sambil menangkap Kisara. Kisara Cuma tersenyum lemah mendengarnya. "Sial! Racun ya?!" rutuk Naruto melihat tangan Kisara yang terkena sabetan ekor tersebut membiru dan mulai terinfeksi oleh Gastrea

Naruto melihat katana Kisara terpental keujung gedung dan menurutnya tidak akan sempat mengambilnya. Lalu Naruto mengambil sarung pedang Kisara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Kisara dengan nada lemah.

"kau diam saja, Arisa. Jaga Kisara" perintah Naruto

"ha'I, Nii-san" kata Arisa sambil berdiri didepan Kisara

Naruto lalu menatap datar kearahGastrea tersebut. Gastrea berwujud manusia srigala tersebut melesat kearah Naruto lalu mengayunkan cakar panjang nan tajamnya mencoba menusuk perut naruto. "Naruto!" teriak Kisara yang melihat makhluk tersebut makin mendekat

"Jrash!" Naruto telah berada dibelakang makhluk tersebut dengan sarung digunakan layaknya sebuah katana. "Jrashhhh! " gastrea tersebut berhenti dengan sebuah luka besar menganga dari punggungnya dan memotongnya. "sanshou!" seru Naruto. Naruto lalu menembakkan peluru varaniumnya mencoba memastikan kematian makhluk tersebut

"Dorr!" "Dorr!" "Dorr!" bunyi pistol Naruto menembaki Kepala makhluk tersebut. Kisara yang melihatnya Cuma bisa mematung. "N-naruto?" pandangnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"maaf Kisara, tampaknya Zero-sensei mengajariku banyak hal sadis" katanya sambil menginjak kepala gastrea tersebut sampai pecah

Kisar Cuma bisa menelan ludah melihatnya dan terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. "J-jadi kau murid Zero-san?" tanya Naruto

"ya, dia adalah tutorku" kata Naruto dengan kebohongan maks

"nii-san, tampaknya Stage I mulai berdatangan" tunjuk Arisa sambil menunjuk kearah gerombolan Gastre yang menuju kearah mereka.

"Arisa! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu!" kata Naruto. Arisa hanya tersenyum lalu melesat dalam sekejap mata dan menyerang gerombolan Gastrea berbentuk anjing tersebut.

"jrash!" "jrash!" "jrash!" "jrash!" "jrash!" bunyi kuku jari Arisa yang memanjang memotong dan membelah Gastrea-gastrea tersebut. "Duakh!" kakinya menendang para gastrea tersebut sampai terburai.

Kisara Cuma terperangah melihat kemampuan Arisa. Naruto hanya menatap Kisara lalu memijat tangan Kisara yang terkilir."ittai" rintih Kisara

"diamlah, setelah ini kita mundur, kau sudah terinfeksi 10%" kata Naruto sambil menceramahi Kisara.

"baiklah" katanya sambil menundauk lemah

"arisa, kita mundur!" kata naruto sambil memanggil Arisa dari kejauhan. "ha'I , Nii-san" jawab Arisa sambil beranjak pergi mengikuti Naruto

"prang!" naruto mendengar Suara dan mencoba menoleh kearah timur asal suara itu berada, dia melihat Rentaro terlempar dari gedung dan Enju juga ikut terpental, tampak seekor Gastrea mengamuk dan menghajar mereka dengan telak

Naruto lalu menyerahkan Kisara pada Arisa dan dia mencoba menyelamatkan Rentaro

Sementara itu ditempat Rentaro

"urrgghhh! Sialan! Gastrea macam apa ini! Dia punya kecerdasan sendiri" rutuknya sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"groarrr! Rentaro….." desisnya sambil mencoba menangkap Rentaro

"Jrash!" sebuah tebasa menghantam tangan makhluk berbentuk Seperti manusia Srigala itu. "Arrggghhhhhh!" jeritnya kesakitan

"kau tak apa-apa, rentaro?" tanya sang penebas yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"ya, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi enju dibuatnya K.O" jawab rentaro sambil memasang kuda-kuda. "dia bisa berpikir, jadi hati-hatilah Naruto" kata Rentaro sambil mencoba menyerang makhluk tersebut

"Tendo Shiki Sento Jutsu Ichi No Kata San Ban: Rokuro Kabuto!" teriaknya sambil melayangkan pukulan kearah Gastrea tersebut. "Duakh!" pukulan tersebut menghantam dada Gastrea tersebut tapi gastrea tersebut dengan cepat memukul Rentaro sampai terpental jatuh

"Sial!" rutuk Rentaro

"arggghhhh!" tiba-tiba makhluk itu berubah bentuk dan menjadi stage IV

"hmm, tampaknya kita dalam masalah besar" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

TBC

Sekian chapter 4, terima kasih buat yang udah fav, favorite, sama review fic ini. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Black Sapphire

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Black bullet bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Gastrea, makhluk yang membawa ancaman bagi umat manusia. Manusia mencoba bertahan hidup disana dengan dinding varanium sebagai pelindung. Naruto, seorang remaja yang tinggal di area Tokyo menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa. Tanpa ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Mampukah dia menjaga kedamaian dunia?

Chapter 5: Raiden

Naruto kini menatap makhluk dihadapannya yang telah berubah menjadi seukuran dengan gedung tersebut. "shimatta!" batin naruto sambil menarik enju dan rentaro kabur dari tempat itu.

Rentaro yang ditarik oleh Naruto tiba-tiba protes "hey, kenapa kita kabur?!bukankah sama saja. Nanti dia akan mengejar kita" kata Rentaro yang berlari bersama naruto.

"tidak! Kita bisa memancingnya ketempat terbuka! kau lihat bentuknya yang ramping itu, dia bisa dengan mudah bertarung disini karena banyak tempat untuk bergerak bebas baginya" jelas naruto.

Rentaro tersadar mendengar perkataan naruto. "oh iya!kau benar juga!" kata rentaro. Mereka berdua berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sedangkan rentaro menggendong enju yang tidak sadarkan diri. "rentaro! Buang enju keatas pohon! Dia Cuma mengincar kita! Nanti aku akan suruh Arisa untuk kesini sesegera mungkin!" kata Naruto

Rentaro menatap Enju yang masih tidak dengan tatapan tidak rela. Akan tetapi, ini demi keselamatannya maka dengan terpaksa rentaro melempar enju kesebuah pohon lebat yang menurutnya aman. Naruto dan Rentaro terus berlari kencang sembari berlari menjauhi arah enju berada dan terus menembaki gastrea itu

"Dorr!" "Dorr!" "Dorr!" "Dorr!" "Dorr!" belasan tembakan menggema ditengah gelapnya malam. Bersamaan dengan langkah lari Rentaro dan naruto yang semakin cepat. Mereka tak mau mati sia-sia gara-gara serangan srigala sialan itu

Akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam berlarian di tengah hutan, akhirnya mereka menemuka sebuah tempat terbuka. Tampak sebuah tanah lapang yang luas dengan sinar rembulan menerangi tempat itu. Rentaro dan naruto melihat kebelakang dan tampak gastrea tersebut mengejar mereka dengan sangat bernafsu. Dengan sigap naruto menembaki gastrea tersebut. "dor!" "dor!" "dor!" dan dengan sigap pula gastrea itu menghindar kesamping. Namun ternyata rentaro telah menunggu dan dengan sebuah tendangan keras rentaro menghantam kepala gastrea tersebut dan membuatnya terpental jauh ketengah lapangan dan menemui naruto yang telah bersiaga dengan gagang pedangnya

Naruto yang menerima tendangan rentaro dengan sigap memasang pose layaknya seorang samurai yang hendak mencabut pedangnya. Lalu dengan gerakan kilat, naruto telah berada dihadapan rentaro sambil mengayunkan pedangngya membelakangi sang gastrea yang terjatuh ketanah.

"bruakh!" bunyi gastre tersebut terjatuh ketanah. Rentaro hanya terperangah kagum melihat kemampuan naruto berpedang. Naruto lalu mengembalikan sarung tersebut seolah menaruh kembali pedang kesarungnya. "Sanshou: Amagoi no odori" seru naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"ZRAT!" "CRASH!" "ZRAT!" "CRASH!" "ZRAT!" "CRASH!" "ZRAT!" "CRASH!" bunyi luka sayatan yang tak terhingga jumlahnya menyabet tubuh gastrea tersebut dan membuatnya diselimuti oleh darahnya sendiri. Rentaro yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkan kekuatan Naruto

"N-naruto, dari mana kau belajar teknik pedang seperti itu?" tanya rentaro sedikit gugup

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan rentaro lalu menoleh. "Eh? Ini? Ini kupelajari dari zero-sensei" katanya dengan muka tanpa dosa padahal tubuhnya berlumuran dosa

Rentaro yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkejut karena dia baru tahu bahwa naruto adalah murid dari zero. "K-kau murid dari zero-san?!" kata rentaro terkejut

Naruto hanya mengganguk pelan. "daripada memikirkan itu, mending kita kembali ketempat enju dan mengecek keadaaannya" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh rentaro.

Mereka berdua lalu kembali menuju tempat enju berada, tampak Arisa sedang berdiri diatas pohon tempat enju berada sambil memandang sekitarnya dengan mata merahnya yang berpupil seperti kucing.

"Arisa! Apa enju baik baik saja?!" teriak naruto dari bawah pohon sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Arisa. "dia baik-baik saja Nii-san, dia Cuma menderita luka ringan dan pingsan karena kelelahan" balas Arisa sambil menggendong Enju dan turun dengan melompat ketanah

"wah, untunglah kalau begitu, terima kasih ya. Arisa-chan" kata rentaro sambil tersenyum. Arisa hanya membalas dengan senyum kucingnya

Naruto lalu menghampiri rentaro dan berkata sesuatu padanya. "hey, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Lagipula misi kita sudah berhasilkan?" tanya Naruto pada rentaro

"iya, kau -ngomong Kisara-san kemana ya?" tanya rentaro dengan nada bingung. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menepuk dahinya. "oh iya! Kisara sudah kau obati belum?!" tanya naruto pada Arisa

"sudah Nii-san" balas Arisa dengan nada malas. Naruto yang mendengaarnya langsung tersenyum senang."baiklah kalau begitu, kita Cuma perlu pulang saja sekarang" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pulang diikuti oleh rentaro dan arisa.

Keesokan harinya

Naruto berangkat menuju sekolahnya setelah mengantarkan ketiga adiknya dengan santai sambil menyiul-nyiul lagunya yang tidak jelas entah lagu apa. matanya kemudian menangkap Kisara yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Dengan inisiatif, Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Kisara.

"Ohayou!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kisara. "O-ohayou" balas Kisara agak gugup. Naruto yang melihat Kisara yang gugup jadi agak bingung.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

Kisara yang mendengarnya jadi tambah gugup. "T-tidak apa-apa kok! Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin" katanya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Naruto yang melihatnya jadi salah tingkah. Dia bersumpah, jika ini bukan dijalan raya maka dia akan mencubit muka Kisara yang menurutnya sangat imut waktu itu. "O-oh, tidak apa-apa hehehe. Sebagai partner memang harus saling membantu" katanya sambil tertawa ringan. Mereka berduapun berjalan santai sembari menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolah sembari bercanda-canda ringan.

Naruto yang baru saja masuk kesekolah tiba-tiba handphonenya bordering. Kisara yang berada disampingnya tiba-tiba menjadi bingung. "ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Sepertinya ibuku meneleponku menanyakan bagaimana hari pertamaku bekerja" kata Naruto yang tentunya berbohong sembari berjalan keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah sambil membuka teleponnya.

"lama sekali sih bukanya!" bentak suara dalam telepon tersebut dengan nada kurang senang karena sudah dibuat menunggu lama.

"berisik! Ada apa kau menghubungiku kali ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"begini, kau mendapat misi membunuh orang lagi" kata suara tersebut sembari terdengar dia meminum sesuatu

Naruto mukanya langsung berubah menjadi serius. "baiklah, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tajam. Dia tahu, setiap orang yang akaan dia bunuh pasti merupakan orang yang tidak memiliki rasa berprikemanusiaan.

"namanya adalah Fujiyoshi Katamura. Dia adalah ilmuwan gila yang sedang mengembangkan program rahasia injeksi gastrea pada manusia dengan tujuan membuat tentara Gastrea dengan pikiran yang patuh padanya, tampaknya dia baru mulai pada tahap awal sehingga masih bisa kita singkirklan dengan mudah" kata Suara tersebut

Naruto membulatkan matanya. "membuat tentara gastrea?! Orang gila macam apa itu! Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu. Berikan koordinatnya dan aku akan bereskan mala mini juga" kata Naruto dengan wajah marah karena ada juga manusia gila seperti itu

"baiklah, kali ini berhati-hatilah. Menurut intelku, dia punya puluhan gastrea stage III sebagai pengawalnya" kata Suara tersebut sambil memperingati Naruto agar berhati-hati.

"baiklah, tenang saja. Aku akan selesaikan dengan hati-hati dan rapi seperti biasanya" balas Naruto sambil menutup teleponnya

"ahh, tampaknya dunia ini susah damainya" katanya sambil merenggangkan badannya. "sebaiknya malam ini aku minta cuti dari Kisara sebentar, aku akan hilangkan dulu sigila itu dari dunia ini" katanya sambil beranjak masuk kekelas sambil mengurut lehernya

Malam harinya.

"brum brum!" mesin Fenrir menyalak membelah sunyinya malam disebuah area puing-puing daerah bekas kota Tokyo yang disebut distrik 13, sebuah distrik yang bahkan jarang dimasuki oleh para promtor karena tempat tersebut terkenal keangkerannya bukan karena keganasan gastrea. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa masuk kesitu tidak dapat keluar lagi. Namun, bagi tokoh utama kita yakni Naruto. Hal tersebut hanyalah angin lalu yang melewati kupingnya. Dia dengan masa bodoh terus memacu kencang fenrirnya sembari melihat keadaan sekitar. "mana ada angkernya, buktinya intel kami bisa keluar masuk layaknya rumah sendiri" batin Naruto sambil menghentikan motornya sambil menatap sebuah gudang tua yang teelah kosong.

"tap tap tap" kaki Naruto melangkah perlahan memasuki tempat tersebut. "tep!" langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut acak-acakkan sedang menginjeksi sesuatu kebadan seorang pria yang tinggal mengenakan boxer.

"Fujiyoshi Katamura, kau divonis mati oleh Legalise karena percobaan genosida terhadap umat manusia" kata Naruto dengan nada tajam sambil mengeluarkan hidden bladenya yang telah disembunyikan dengan jaket kulitnya.

Sementara itu, yang merasa dipanggil namanya Cuma tertawa psikopatik sambil tersenyum sinis menatap Naruto. "khukhukhu, kau ingin membunuhku? Omoshiroi nee~" katanya sambil menatap dalam-dalam Naruto seolah ingin memakan pria kuning tersebut. "kalau begitu lawan dulu aku dan anak-anakku!" katanya sambil merubah bentuknya menjadi seekor manusia harimau dengan mata merah menyala. "hahaha, kita lihat sekarang siapa yang akan mati, Code 0:Raiden" katanya sambil menatap tajam naruto. Tak lama kemudian tampak sekawanan harimau dan srigala yang berbentuk Gastrea stage III yang berukuran sebesar mobil sedang muncul dari belakang Fujiyoshi sembari memasang pose seolah siap menerkam naruto

"huh, rupanya kau mengenal terlalu banyak tentangku, itu membuatku semakin mudah untuk membunuhmu" katanya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari Fenrir yang kini berada di sampingnya. Naruto memncet sebuah tombol hitam dari stang motornya dan muncul suara mekanik dari motor ajaib tersebut. "Raiden Soul: Active" bunyi suara mekanik tersebut. tak lama kemudian bagiaan tenngah Fenrir terbelah 2 dan tampaklah sebuah pedang katana dengan warna gagang hitam tetapi dihiasi oleh pendaran batangan logam biru pada mata pisaunya. "kret!" bagian belakang fenrir terangakat dan dari bagasi fenrir dilemparkan sepasang batangan logam seukuran 20cm kebelakang punggung Naruto.

"Srep!" logam tersebut menyatu kepunggung Naruto dan tampak mulai mengalirkan semacam aliran listrik berwarna biru kebadan naruto. "Klep!" kepala Naruto tertutup sebuah Visor yang muncul dari punggungnya. Naruto kemudian mengambil pedang katana tersebut sambil berjalan santai menuju Fujiyoshi.

"heh, kau akan merasakan apa itu raiden" kata Naruto sambil melesat kearah Fujiyoshi. Fujiyoshi yang panik lalu memerintahkan peliharaannya untuk menyerang Naruto. "serang dia!" teriak Fujiyoshi sembari melompat mundur.

Naruto menatap datar para lawannya. Kaki mekaniknya teralirkan oleh petir biru tadi dan memberikannya daya ledak luar biasa pada kecepatannya. Pedang katananya juga tealirkan dengan listrik biru tadi. "Zrash!" "Zrash!" "Zrash!" "Zrash!" "Zrash!" "Zrash!" "Zrash!" Naruto menebas semua musuhnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlihat oleh mata, bahkan Fujiyoshipun berkeringat dingin dibuatnya. "A-apa apaan itu?!" batinnya melihat Naruto telah berada sangat dekat dengannya."Namikaze no geijutsu: Kaze no Uta!" seru Naruto sambil mengacunkan pedangnya kearah Fujiyoshi. Tampak para gastrea dibelakang tubuhnya terbelah menjadi berpotong-potong daging dadu.

"bagaimana hah? Kuberikan kau keringanan dengan melakukan seppuku sekarang dihadapanku"" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai sadis sembari menodongkan pedangnya keleher Fujiyoshi yang masih dalam bentuk manusia harimaunya."kau jangan bercanda bocah! Kau akan merasakan penemuan terhebatku!" teriak fujiyoshi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ampul jarum yang entah dari mana dia ambil dan menyuntikkannya kebadannya. "argghhhhh!" rintih Fujiyoshi yang menahan sakit karena sesuatu perlahan badannya membesar dan tampak badannya memutih disertai wajah harimaunya yang menjadi putih dengan surai panjang dibelakang rambutnya.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut mundur kebelakang. "huahahaha, kau takutkah padaku, raiden?! Inilah wujud asliku. Byakko!" katanya sambil mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang berukuran 10 meter dengan sebuaah pukulan.

"Buakh! Trang!" bunyi tinju tersebut ditahan oleh katana Naruto. "hahaha kau jangan bercanda, Fujiyoshi. Senjatamu ini jauh dari sempurna. Kau lihat saja, aku akn mengalahkanmu dengan wujud raiden tanpa menggunakan alat bantu lain dari fenrirku" kata Naruto mencoba memancing emosi Fujiyoshi

"kau jangan meremehkanku, bocah keparat!" katanya sambil mencoba menendang Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap mengubah arah serangan pukulan Fujiyoshi sehingga menghantam semen gudang dan dengan sigap dia mengayunkan katananya kearah kaki Fujiyoshi "Namikaze no geijutsu: Kamagiri!" seru Naruto.

"Zrash!" kaki Harimau Fujiyoshi terbelah 2 dengan arah tebasan horizontal. ""Argghhhhh!" Rintih Fujiyoshi yang kesakitan karena tebasan tersebut sembar tumbang terjatuh terlentang. Belum sempat dia bereaksi, tampaaklah Naruto yang berada diatas kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang dialiri petir yang berkecip-kecip layaknya burung berkicau.

"chidori!" seru Naruto sambil menghantamkan jurus tersebut tepat mengincar jantung Fujiyoshi. "argghhhhh!" rintih Fujiyoshi menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa tersebut. "Grep! Crash!" Naruto menggengam jantung fujiyoshi lalu meremasnya sampai hancur dan membuat sang ilmuwan gila mati seketika.

Naruto lalu meloncat mundur kebelakang sambil kembali berjalan menuju motornya. Namun, dari belakang tampak Fujiyoshin yang ternyata masih sadar dan berniat menerkam naruto. "raiden! Akan kubunuh kau huahahahaha!" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan cakarnya yang tajam kearah kepala Naruto.

"jleb!" naruto berbalik dengan cepat dan melempar katananya dan mengenai kepala Fujiyoshi. "Bzzzzt cip cip cip!" bunyi pedang tersebut. "Crash!" kepala Fujiyoshi kemudian meledak dan otaknya terlempar kemana-mana dengan kondisi hangus terbakar.

"huh, kau pikir aku tidak siaga hah?!" kata Naruto sembari memungut pedangnya dan beranjak pulang menggunakan Fenrirnya. "aduh, bajuku jadi bau darah" katanya sambil menutupi bajunya dengan jaket

"derttt!" derrtt!" hpnya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada yang meneleponnya. "moshi-moshi" kata Naruto dengan nada seramah mungkin

"Naruto…" bunyi suara tersebut.

"ya, kisara…." Naruto menyadari suara siapa itu

"berkencanlah denganku, Naruto!" teriaknya dari telepon yang hampir membuat Naruto terjatuh dari motornya karena Oleng dan terkejut.

"EHHHHH?!"

TBC

Informasi karakter

Arisa Kumizawa

Kemampuan: cakar tajam serta kecepatan sangat tinggi karena merupakan Tipe Panther dan berada dibawah kecepatan mode Raiden Naruto.

Penampilan: rambut hitam lurus sesudah dirapikan oleh Naruto dan dikuncir ekor kuda dan mata merah yang menjadi hijau emerald.

A/N: ini info buat OC Arisa Kumizawa, untuk Kayon Senju nanti menyusul hehehe

Sekian chapter kali ini, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Sekian  
dan terima kasih ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Black Sapphire

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Black bullet bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Gastrea, makhluk yang membawa ancaman bagi umat manusia. Manusia mencoba bertahan hidup disana dengan dinding varanium sebagai pelindung. Naruto, seorang remaja yang tinggal di area Tokyo menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa. Tanpa ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Mampukah dia menjaga kedamaian dunia?

Chapter 6: Aku Membenci Kesempurnaan

"N-nee, apa kamu mau berkencan denganku?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut pangsit pada seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan mendalam melalui mata sapphirenya.

Pemuda yang ditanya malah menjadi gagap sendiri. "A-apa kau serius?" tanya sang pemuda dengan nada mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"I-iya" jawab Gadis tersebut dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Grep" tangan pemuda kuning tersebut menggengam erat tangan sang gadis. "A-ayo kita jalan-jalan" kata si pemuda sambil menuntun sang gadis menaiki motor sportnya yang berwarna hitam (tentu bukan Fenrir bung).

"Brumm!" motor tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi yang menelan kegelapan malam. Nampak sang gadis mempererat pelukkannya pada pinggang pemuda tersebut. sang pemuda malah bertambah kikuk mendapat perlakuan tersebut.

"Kriet!" motor tersebut berhenti disebuah restoran yang masih buka pada malam hari. "Kisara, ayo kita makan malam. Dari tadi aku belum makan" kata Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya. Kisara hanya mengangguk sembari berjalan beriringan menuju restoran.

Mereka berdua akhirnya makan malam bersama dengan menikmati sebuah pot berisi Nabe yang masih mendidih panas. Naruto yang makan Nampak sedikit gugup diperhatikan oleh Kisara yang memperhatikannya dari tadi makan. "K-kenapa, Kisara?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. Kisara yang ditanya Cuma tersenyum kecil. "Tidak tidak. Aku Cuma merasa lucu saja melihatmu makan. Kamu Nampak seperti anak kecil ketika makan. Lihat, ada bekas kuah dibibirmu" kata Kisara sembari mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja memmerah wajahnya. "U-urusai! Aku makan ya begini caranya" katanya sambil memonyongkan mulutnya. Kisara yang melihatnya langsung mencubit pipi pemuda pirang tersebut. "Hahaha, lihat. Si kuning ngambek" kata Kisara sembari memainkan wajah Naruto. Naruto yang tidak terima langsung mencubit pipi Kisara sembari memainkannya. "Apa yang kau maksud hah, rambut pangsit" kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Kisara.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Mereka kemudian tak lama setelah itu tertawa bersama-sama. "Hahaha, kau Nampak lucu" kata Kisara sambil menghapus air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma cemberut. "Nee, jadi sekarang kita berpacaran?" tanya Kisara dengan nada lembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "ya, kurasa iya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, Nii-san kurang agresif" komentar sebuah suara yang berasal dari bangku pojok restoran tersebut. "Iya, Nii-chan kurang greget" balas suara lainnya. "A-ano, apa kita sopan mengikuti mereka malam malam begini?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka dengan nada yang Nampak khawatir ketahuan oleh Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Kayo-chan. Nii-san itu orangnya kurang peka sama situasi" kata salah seorang dari mereka dengan rambut biru muda. "T-tapi, Shiro-chan." Kata gadis kecil bernama Kayo Senju tersebut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan Koran karena takut ketahuan. "Dasar, Kayo-chan. Kurang greget. "komentar salah seorang gadis kecil lainnya yang ternyata adalah Arisa.

Naruto yang asyik bermesraan dengan Kisara tiba-tiba terganggu oleh sebuah telepon yang berbunyi dari HP Kisara. Kisara lalu megangkat telepon tersebut. Nampak wajahnya menjadi serius. "Naruto-kun, kita dapat tugas untuk mengawal Seitenshi-sama" kata Kisara dengan wajah serius. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma ber "oh" ria. "Baiklah, mari kita berangkat" kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari meja makan.

"Hmm, kupikir Zero-san saja sudah cukup untuk hal ini" komentar Kisara dengan nada polos. Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit tercekat. "Hahaha, Zero-sensei mungkin lagi sibuk" kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Kisara yang mendengarnya Cuma mengganguk. Mereka berdua lalu pergi menuju tempat Seitenshi.

"Waduh! Nii-san mau pergi ketempat seitenshi. Apa aku akan dipanggil?" tanya Arisa pada Shiro. "Tenang saja, paling Nii-san saja sudah cukup" Kata Shiro menepuk pundak Arisa. Arisa yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum sambil berkata "Semoga saja".

Kini Naruto telah berada dikediaman Seitenshi. "Seitenshi-sama, ada misi apa?" tanya Kisara sambil memberi hormat. Seitenshi tampaknya teralihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang daritadi berada dibelakang Kisara. "Jadi dia Zero-san yang asli?" pikir Seitenshi sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kisara yang bertanya padanya.

"Misi kali ini adalah mengawalku menuju tempat rapat untuk membahas penghancuran salah satu monolith karena telah dirusak oleh Aldebaran" kata Seitenshi dengan nada serius. Kisara yang mendengar kata "Aldebaran" membulatkan matanya. "Astaga, lagi-lagi makhluk itu membuat ulah" kata Kisara dengan nada geram.

Naruto yang mendengar kata Aldebaran Cuma menjadi bingung sedikit. "Aldebaran? Ah sudahlah" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Seitenshi lalu berkata kepada Kisara. "Lebih baik kita bergegas" katanya sambil menuju mobilnya. Naruto dan Kisara mengganguk dan ikut kedalam mobil bersama Kisara dan Seitenshi.

"Brumm" mobil tersebut melaju membelah kesunyian malam area Tokyo. Naruto Cuma melamun dari kaca mobil. "Hmm, tidak ada yang menarik" kata Naruto sambil menatap bosan langit malam. "Sring!" Mata Naruto menangkap sebuah cahaya. Matanya membulat karena melihat sebuah laras senapan mengarah kemobil itu dari jarak yangn amat jauh.

"Prang!" kaca mobil yang mereka tumpangi pecah. "Semuanya! Merunduk dan pergi dari sini!" teriak Naruto sambil pergi dari pintu depan. Kisara hendak menyusul Naruto. "Naruto! Tunggu aku!" teriaknya. "Tidak! Kau cepat pergi dari sini! Aku akan mengurusi mereka!" Kata Naruto dengan nada memerintah. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini!" teriak Kisara dengan nada tegas. "Duar!" Nampak sebuah roket hendak mengarah kepada Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak Kisara yang melihat hal tersebut. Naruto masa bodoh dan bersiap menghadapi roket tersebut. "Duakh!" namun tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh muncul didepan Naruto dan menendang Roket tersebut dan membuat roket tersebut terpental dan meledak. Mata Kisara membulat melihat orang yang berada didepan Naruto tersebut. "Z-zero-san!" katanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Kisara-san, cepat pergi dari sini dan lindungi Seitenshi-san" katanya sambil menatap gerombolan orang yang berpakaian hitam serta membawa senjata api yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pojok jalan. Kisara yang mendengarnya berniat protes namun Zero menyela omongannya. "Maaf, Naruto-san harus tetap disini. Kisara tidak dapat berkomentar lagi dan pergi membawa Seitenshi pergi bersamanya.

Naruto yang melihat Zero Cuma bisa mendengus. "Tak kuduga kau datang kesini, Menma" kata Naruto dengan nada sewot. Sementara Zero yang dipanggil Naruto sebagai Menma Cuma bisa tertawa. "Hahaha, kalau aku tidak ada kau bakalan kesulitan menjalankan misi nanti. Aku tahu aku tidak sekuat kau. Tapi kan setidaknya aku bisa membantumu." Kata Menma sambil mengeluarkan hidden bladenya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa mendengus. "Terserah kaulah" kata Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah tongkat dari balik bajunya dan kemudian dia memencet tombol ditongkat tersebut. "Sret!" keluarlah sebuah pedang yang memanjang. "Ayo kita bereskan mereka, sisakan satu untuk diinterogasi" kata Naruto sambil melesat kearah para musuhnya. "Ah, kau benar" kata Menma sambil melesat juga kedepan para musuhnya.

Para gerombolan orang tersebut menatap remeh kedua orang tersebut. "Hahaha, tembak saja mereka. Pasti mereka akan mati" kata salah seorang dari mereka dan disambut tawa oleh yang lainnya. "Hahaha, kau benar" balas salah satu dari mereka.

"Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" terdengar letusan senjata api berkali kali dari berbagai jenis senjata yang menuju kearah Naruto dan Menma. "Trang!" "Trang!" "Trang!" "Trang!" "Trang!" "Trang!" "Trang!" secara ajaib peluru tersebut terpental semua ketika bersentuhan dengan badan Menma dan Naruto seolah tubuh mereka memiliki baju besi super tebal. "Jangan remehkan Haki!" batin Naruto sembari menebas salah seorang dari gerombolan tersebut. "Argghh!" rintih orang tersebut sambil merenggang nyawa.

"M-mustahil!" teriak pemimpin gerombolan tersebut. Kemudian dia memberi perintah pada sniper yang berada diatas tadi untuk menembakkan peluru kendali kearah kedua pemuda tersebut. "Bwosh!" sebuah roket meluncur menuju kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma menatap datar peluru tersebut dan dengan cepat dia menangkap roket tersebut lalu memutarkan badannya dan melemparnya ke kendaraan para gerombolan itu.

"Duar!" sebuah ledakkan dahsyat terjadi dan membuat Menma yang melihatnya hanya berkeringat dingin menatap Naruto. "Dasar gila!" batinnya sambil merobek kepala seseorang dengan hidden bladenya. Mereka berdua dengan cepat membantai semua orang tersebut dalam hitungan menit.

"Grep!" tangan kekar Menma mencekik pimpinan kelompok tersebut. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Menma dengan aura membunuh yang menyebar dari tubuhnya. Sang pemimpin bergetar ketakutan. "kami Cuma diperintah oleh Akiyama Himori" katanya dengan nada ketakutan. Menma kemudian mencekik atau lebih tepatnya mematahkan leher orang tersebut dan melemparnya ketanah dengan kondisi darah berhamburan dari mulutnya.

Menma lalu mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan nama tersebut diaplikasinya. "Akiyama Himori, seorang pengusaha kaya yang diduga memiliki hubungan dengan Fujiyoshi Katamura dalam memberinya dana untuk penelitian gilanya" kata Menma dengan nada serius. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung mengambil handphone Menma dan melihat wajah orang tersebut. "Hmm, mala mini juga akan kubunuh dia" kata Naruto sambil memencet beberapa nomor untuk menelpon Fenrirnya.

Menma yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa mengurut kepalanya. "Terserah kaulah. Aku hanya akan menghentikan Sniper itu" kata Menma sembari berlari menuju gedung tempat sniper itu. Naruto mengganguk dan menaiki Fenrirnya yang telah tiba dengan kecepatan kilat. Naruto lalu mengaktifkan mode Raidennya.

"Ahh, baiklah. Waktunya untuk bekerja" gumam Menma sambil berlari menaiki Gedung tersebut dengan berpijak pada dinding tersebut. Tampak sang sniper menembaki Menma terus menerus. "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" letusan peluru terus terdengar dari moncong rifle tersebut. Menma tidak menghiraukannya karena Haki miliknya membuat dirinya seolah-olah memiliki pakaian anti peluru ditubuhnya.

"Wush!" Menma akhirnya tiba dipuncak gedung. Dengan segera dia memotong moncong senapan tersebut dan menangkap sang penembak. "Brakh!" tangan Menma mencengkram leher si penembak. Namun Menma tiba-tiba melepas cengkramannya begitu melihat sang sniper ternyata masih anak-anak. Tepatnya seorang gadis kecil yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ah, ternyata masih anak-anak. Pantas saja kau tidak mampu membunuh orang" kata Menma dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kluk!" tampak dari tangan kecil gadis tersebut muncul sebuah benda berbentuk kaleng yang dicabut pelatuknya oleh si gadis. Menma membulatkan matanya. "A-apa?!" Teriak Menma namun terlambat sudah. "Bwosh!" sebuah bom asap dengan cepat mengeluarkan asapnya yang membuat perih mata. Menma menjerit karena matanya terasa pedas dan melepas cengkramannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya gas tersebut hilang begitu pula dengan si pelempar. "Ah, sial!" Gerutu Menma sambil pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Kita menuju ke Naruto yang sedang berada didepan sebuah rumah mansion mewah yang letaknya berada agak pinggir dari menatap tajam rumah tersebut. Nampak dibagian depan rumah tersebut telah terdapat puluhan orang berbadan kekar dan bertubuh aneh menurut Naruto. Menurut kesimpulan Naruto, mereka setengan Gastrea hasil percobaan Fujiyoshi. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung memikirkan cara untuk membunuh mereka semua dengan cepat. "Ah, lebih baik aku menyelinap."Katanya sembari mencari jalan untuk menyelinap kedalam mansion tersebut.

Setelah menemukan bagian gedung yang kurang dijaga, Mata Mekaniknya yang dapat menembus dinding perlahan melihat seluruh isi gedung. Matanya menangkap bahwa sang target yakni Akiyama berada di lantai tiga mansion tersebut sedang minum minum. "Klep!" Visor Naruto terpasang untuk menutupi identitasnya dan dengan sigap ia melompat tinggi dan mendarat diatas atap Mansion tersebut. "Tep" kaki Naruto mendarat dengan amat pelan. Perlahan dia mencari titik yang paling berada pas dengan posisi kepala si target dari atas gedung. Setelah menemukannya. Naruto menaruh katananya dengan posisi menancapkannya dititik tersebut.

Dengan cepat Naruto menusukkan sekuat tenaga titik itu dan mengalirkan petir birunya tepat kearah kepala Akiyama yang masih duduk santai menikmati minumannya. "Jeduar!" sebuah ledakkan terjadi. Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang melihat sebuah tangan muncul dari bawah dan hendak mengincar lehernya. Dengan sigap Naruto menghindar dan melihat bahwa dihadapannya telah muncul seekor Singa dengan sayap kelalawar yang Naruto curigai adalah Akiyama yang berubah bentuk.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Raiden. Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu!" katanya sambil menjentikkan jarinya memanggil parah anak buahnya yang rata-rata berwujud seperti Minotaur. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma dapat bergumam sendiri. "Ahh, mudah sekali aku jatuh keperangkap musuh" katanya sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan meloncat keatas.

"Namikaze no Geijutsu: Kaminari No Uta" Teriak Naruto sembari berputar di udara dan dari pedangnya terbentuk aliran listrik seperti seekor Naga yang menghantam telak Kearah para musuhnya. "Jeduar!" semua yang berada diatas gedung tersebut mati tersambar dan tersayat karena petir tersebut ternyata setajam pedang.

"Wush!" Nampak seseorang berada dibelakang Naruto dan hendak menendang Naruto. "Bruakh!" Naruto terpental ketanah dan melihat bahwa Akiyama masih hidup. "Hahaha, bocah kau pikir aku bisa mati karena jurus lemahmu?jangan bercanda! Akulah manusia setengah gastrea paling sempurna!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan cakar tajamnya dan hendak membunuh Naruto. Akiyama melesat dengan cepat dan hendak menusuk jantung Naruto. "Trang" cakar tersebut ditahan oleh pedang Naruto. "Sempurna hah? jangan bercanda!" teriak Naruto sambil mengalirkan petir kedalam pedangnya.

"Kau Cuma sampah dimataku!" teriak Naruto sambil menendang Akiyama dan dengan segera dia melesat kedepan Akiyama dan menusukkan katananya kejantung Akiyama. "Kau Cuma sampah!" teriaknya sambil mendorong Akiyama yang telah tertusuk pedang dan menabbrak tembok. "Bruakh!" Nampak Akiyama merintih kesakitan karena serangan tersebut. Namun Naruto belum selesai. "Crash!" petir yang mengalir dari katananya itu menyebar dan menyetrum tubuh Akiyama sampai hangus. "Aku paling benci orang yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya sempurna!" Teriak Naruto dengan nada emosional.

"Argghhh!" sebuah rintihan akhir keluar dari mulut Akiyama dan mengakhiri hidupnya.

TBC

Sekian chapter kali ini, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Sekian  
dan terima kasih ^_^


End file.
